


It takes a village

by Le_mango



Series: The last of my sanity [5]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chaos moms, Domestic Fluff, Ellie's a good dad AU, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Soft dork levels are through the roof, They've been married for a while so sometimes things get a lil spicy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_mango/pseuds/Le_mango
Summary: Someone asked in August if they would adopt when things were stable. I don't know if that Anon was real early or If I just write realllll slow sometimes......
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: The last of my sanity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369393
Comments: 35
Kudos: 149





	1. Born an Orphan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked in August if they would adopt when things were stable. I don't know if that Anon was real early or If I just write realllll slow sometimes......

Her hands had been scrubbed clean but blood still marked her clothes. Ellie stared at the ground trying to calm her racing thoughts

_“Let me hold her.” Erin trembled her face already pale from the blood loss. “Please.” Her voice was barely audible._

The newest voice was nothing but static in the background. “Has anyone told the father?”

“Andy died six weeks ago.” Ellie could hear the entire conversation but the words never quite seemed to process.

_Her breathes were becoming more erratic. She feebly tried to clean some of the blood off the newborn. “He always wanted a baby girl.” She smiled weakly. “Said a boy would look to much like h-him.” Erin kissed the infant’s forehead her entire body quaking. Sarah and Dina rapidly worked to stop the bleeding. Ellie cleared the dirtied rags and passed in new ones for them to use. Each breath was weaker. Softer. Until there wasn’t any more to be taken._

Dina always kept a spare set of clothes at the clinic. Her others had been completely soaked with blood. Ellie really needed to do the same, “Hey,” Ellie hadn’t noticed the hand on her shoulder until she had spoken, “You okay?” Dina crouched in front of her. Ellie nodded slowly. Not even two hours ago they had been lying in bed seeing who could stay there the longest. Now,

“I’ll do my best but I don’t know if I could handle another.” Hannah tiredly said. The swaddled infant eagerly nursed from the stranger. Her mother would be taken outside the walls and cremated before the end of the day. Ellie doubted many people would show up since the couple had barely stayed a few months. “Not until Matt’s out of his chair. If that ever happens...”

God were they debating about the kid? Ellie’s eyes snapped up to Dina’s for a moment. “We’ve talked about this,” She knew just how awful it was to be completely alone.

“What do you mean?”

“We can take her.”

Dina’s eyes widened for a moment. “Are you sure?”

Sarah rubbed her eyes starting to pace back and forth, “Jodi might still be able too.” She muttered. Dina and Ellie’s fevered whispering had caught her attention. “You have any ideas?”

“I uh,” Ellie swallowed looking back to Dina for a moment. She nodded firmly, “We’ll take care of her.”

“Hey, we’ve got time to figure things out. You don’t need to be making those kinda,”

“No,” Dina cut in, “This isn’t a rushed by any means. We can take full responsibility for her. Granted we can’t feed her but between Hannah, and I can think of two others, we should be able to get through the first few months.”

She paused looking back to the infant. She had fallen asleep blissfully unaware of her situation. “Are you fucking sure?”

-X-

They sprinted home despite being exhausted. By the time Ellie had changed out of her soiled clothes, Dina had cleared the kitchen table. “Okay. Two days we should have most of what we need. You’re going to need to swap patrols and probably let May take the lead for now.”

“Yeah.” Ellie agreed pulling together a quick breakfast before they completely forgot. God they were going to have to make room in the tiny fridge for another person.

“Sarah’s already letting me off the clinic as long as needed but I still have a watch this week.”

“Just drop it on Henry or something. It shouldn’t be too hard to convince anyone.” Ellie dropped a few eggs into a pan and turned. “Fuck.” She groaned.

“What?”

“Just look at this,” Two knives sat on the counter. The contents of her patrol bag were scattered across the living room floor. None of them would have batted an eye a week before. “We need to clean everything and make sure we can lock shit up again. There’s literally a bomb on the coffee table right now.”

“We can grab a few people to help.”

“Just like we need to get everything from clothes to a place to sleep. And those bottle things for sure.”

“One thing at a time.” Dina had already written a list that covered both sides of the small paper. “People usually have a few months to plan these things.”

“We’ve planned out plenty. Just never thought it would actually happen.” Their rapid back and forth would have been unintelligible to an outside viewer. Half-finished thoughts and speaking over the other. There were a few dazed moments as they wolfed down the late breakfast. Ellie dropped her fork and it clattered against the plate, “Holy fucking shit. We have to name her.”

“What were you’re choices? Ryan or Delilah?”

“As a joke, I’m not naming a kid after a comic book. Or the Bible.” She added.

“Hey,” Dina kicked her lightly. “No puns either.”

“You think I’m that kind of monster,” Ellie smiled but her hands were starting to shake with nervous energy. They cleaned up while debating what to do first. Ellie shook out her arms getting ready for the dozens of errands ahead of her. “We’re really doing this.”

“Yeah. We are.”

Ellie pushed out a short breath shaking again. “God damn we’re doing this.” Dina came closer in a poor attempt to stop Ellie’s bouncing. “We got it. This is fine. We can do it.”

“Okay?” Dina wasn’t sure how to take the chanting but Ellie scooped her up into a flurry of kisses. She responded immediately letting Ellie work off a fraction of the built-up energy. “We got this.”

“We got this.” Ellie agreed.

-X-

Dina didn’t even bother knocking as she into the house. “Guys!”

Will stood like a deer in the headlights still wearing pajamas, “What’s the rush?”

“Can you or Henry take a watch tomorrow?”

“I’m going to be at the Dam but I’m sure,”

Henry’s half-shaven face popped around a corner, “What’s happening?”

“Jesus,” Dina grimaced turning away, “You better be wearing pants.”

“Perhaps.”

“Can you take a watch next week?” Will asked.

“Tomorrow.” Dina corrected.

“I guess,” Henry pushed back still wet hair. “What’s with the rush?”

“We have a baby.” Dina blurted already out the door racing to her next task.

Will stammered glancing back to Henry, "The fuck. Baby? How did they,” 

Henry just shrugged, “I’ve always found it easier not to question anything they do.”

-X-

Within a few hours of scrambling they had pulled together a decent setup for a whole-ass kid. But now all of that was a jumbled pile in the corner of their living room. “Lee,”

“Mmh?” Ellie stared up from the journal she was skimming through.

“I know you have zero concept of the word but,” Dina held up a tiny suit with a cartoon dinosaur printed on the front, “This is fucking cute.”

Ellie smiled for a moment before turning back to the book, “Yeah.”

Dina added it to a small pile. In the months the Andy and Erin had lived there they’d kept next to nothing. There was a sparse collection of things for a kid but it seemed like they didn’t even know what to prepare for. It barely took an hour to remove every trace they had even lived in Jackson. “Are you seriously reading through her diary? It hasn’t even been a day.”

“What? Your nose is in every single one we find on patrols.” Ellie accused, “I’m honestly looking for a goddamned name.”

“Ellie Jr.”

“Don’t even joke.”

Ellie was hitting a level of intense focus that would only come out in life-or-death situations and poker night at Evelyn’s’ house. Dina crawled closer rubbing her back. She was sure Ellie had been holding the same tension for hours. “I think you’re overthinking,” she kissed her temple.

“I don’t want to fuck this up.”

“It’s just a baby. What are you so afraid of?” Ellie frowned with an unidentifiable groan. “My baby’s afraid of a baby.” Dina muffled into her neck.

“No?“

“You always take responsibility that isn’t yours but now that you took this responsibility, you’re doubting yourself. Which you shouldn’t since you’re a fucking anchor,” she rambled slowly wrapping around Ellie.

“The hell are you going on about?”

“You tired? I’m tired. But I guess that’s what happens when you have to run around doing a hundred little things instead of one or two big things.”

“Dibs,” Ellie sighed. Dina ever so gently tugged her sideways.

“Come on.” She cooed. “You can put the book down for a minute.” Ellie gave in to the slow tackle and settled on the floor. “Talk to me.”

“I don’t know. Everyone goes for family names but mine’s a wreck and yours are pretty much taken.”

“Joelina.”

“Fuck no.” Dina snorted burrowing into the space between her shoulder blades. “If the next suggestion out of your goddamned mouth is Glockenspiel, I will break your neck.”

“Fair.”

“I guess there’s a lot of like book characters.” Ellie faded off already picking at the hem of her shirt.

“Personally, I like the idea of something more neutral. Could get away with something like Taylor or Rylee.” Dina sighed, “I guess that one might be a little weird.”

“It’s not weird but yeah, feels a little weird still. I was kinda thinking the same thing,” Ellie shrugged slightly, “Dakota?”

“North or south?”

“Ha.” Ellie reached back to smack her hip, “I don't need a peanut gallery today.” Dina snickered pulling her closer. Reds and oranges started to fill the room as the sun broke past the horizon. They picked through and attempted to sort dozens of thoughts and worries. It was comfortable. Perhaps a little too comfortable.

A soft knock at the door and Ellie jerked awake. Her neck sore from laying on the floor for so long. “One second.” She tried to shake her blurry vision.

“What?” Dina mumbled barely sitting before Ellie was at the door. She pulled it open to be met with an unexpected face holding the newborn.

“Jodi, Hey. I meant to come talk to you earlier. Did Sarah get around to,”

“Oh, you know she got sidetracked immediately.” She joked. “Hannah and I talked and decided it was best if I take over feeding this little bug.”

“Yeah?” Ellie glanced down at the fuzzy head sticking from a light blanket. She wasn’t completely surprised by the decision. It must have been obvious that her attention was gone since Jodi offered to pass the girl.

“You can come in,” Dina offered subtly pulling Ellie out of the way since she was currently on a different planet. “I figure we have some sort of planning to do.”

“There’s going to be a lot of that.”

“Yeah we uh,” Dina rubbed her forehead, “it’s been a while since Sarah’s kids but we can more or less handle everything. Really feeding her is the biggest thing,”

Jodi nodded, “I think I should keep her at my house for a bit.”

“What?” Ellies attention popped back, “Are you sure? We’ve just about got everything here. You don’t have to-,”

“I’m not trying to steal her. She’s just a lot smaller than I’m comfortable with. It would just be a few weeks to be sure.”

Ellie held the baby defensively as if to say she was and would always be a perfect size. “You do know you’re allowed to visit right?” Dina said.

“Yeah, I know.” Ellie pouted.

\--X—

“Wachaaah. Waaachaaah.” Ellie paraded around with a toddler hanging off each arm. “Over the table. Ooooope.” She swung Claire up and over the table.

“Me. Me. Me.” Charlie cheered.

“Alright sir.” She spun bringing him over as well. “Wachaaah. Waachaaaaah.” She stomped away with fading wachaaaah’s.

“You’re really trying to tell me she’s the nervous one?” Jodi asked slowly rocking back and forth.

Dina shrugged letting Mason hold onto her finger as she bounced it back and forth, “She just, overthinks.” It had nearly taken a week to decide on a name. Overthinking was putting it lightly.

“Sometimes I wish Dan would do some of that.” She shot, “I’m starting to think she’s going to try steal them.” Jodi dangled a colorful toy just out of reach of her youngest, Jay. He sat on the floor more than content to ignore it.

“She steals Abby and Tuck on a daily basis. I don’t even think she realizes she was doing it.”

“Well if any of mine go missing I know where to check.” They both laughed.

Ellie came back red-faced trying to catch her breath. “You better not be talking about me.” She kissed Dina’s forehead before greeting the baby.

“I see your stupid face every day. Why would I want to talk about you too?”

“Jaaaaay, how you doing bud?” Ellie called out. He stopped nawing on a toy long enough to flash a gummy grin. “Okay sorry,” Ellie dropped next to Dina, “Got distracted but I managed to finish cleaning the kitchen and bathroom.”

Jodi smiled tiredly, “They won’t stay that way for long but thank you.” Charlie came tearing through the room knocking Jay over, “Hey! Do not run in the house!”

“Dads back!” He shouted.

“Jesus,” She rolled her eyes helping the stunned baby back up. He blinked wildly trying to figure out what happened.

“If you want I’ll yell at them.” Dina offered.

“Honestly, those two are going to be the end of me. But you,” She pat Jays head, “Don’t fucking disappoint me.” He babbled cheerfully. Dan came through with one twin on his shoulder, the other hanging upside down in his arms. “I swear if you get them dirty you have to do baths.”

“Today wasn’t too messy.” He claimed despite his pants having a solid layer of mud on them.

“I wanna see the horses!” Clair yelled into his ear.

“Tomorrow. Tomorrow.” He assured, “Things look really nice. I don’t know how you did it.” Dan pat Jodi’s head as he passed through. The demands coming from the kids were never-ending. Even out of sight little footsteps were constantly pounding the floor.

“I’ll just let you take credit for that.” Ellie sighed playing with Mason's tufts of hair. “Hibabee.” She fell forward with a little kiss. It was incredibly strange how easily they fell into the small talk about children. Jodi has plenty up her sleeve to warn them about. The two-for-one crash course and all that.

Mason chirped starting to nuzzle into Dina. “What?” She asked already knowing the answer after a few more soft noises. “Jo,”

“Hungry again?” Dina nodded passing the infant along. “You’re really trying to catch up aren’t you? What a hungry little bugger,” Jodi teased, “It’s getting late anyway. I should let you two go.”

“Sounds more like you’re kicking us out.” Ellie said.

“Keep cleaning I’ll let you eat and sleep here. Hell, you can marry me too.”

“Man,” Ellie chuckled, “One is hard enough to keep track of.”

“Oh, I’m the one you have to keep track of?” Dina’s jaw dropped, “How many times have you gotten stuck in lodge basement?”

“That was one time.” Ellie argued.

“One?!”

“The second,” Ellie glared back, “was not my fault.”

“And all the others?”

“Ooookay, what's your definition of stuck?” Ellie slapped her legs standing up, “It’s a crappy door and everyone knows it.”

Jodi cackled, “I’ve locked so many people in that basement.”

“I am aware,” Ellie gritted, “that a lot of people think it’s hilarious to trap people down there.” She turned slowly to Dina who was conveniently checking her nails heading towards the door, “Really is weird how I only get stuck when you’re around.”

“Such a weird coincidence.”

“That door picks favorites." Jodi nodded in agreement, "Goodnight guys.” They waived stepping out into the street. While it was late everyone was taking advantage of the summer air. Dozens of people were still milling about while others played different games.

“One of these days I’ll just take that door off its hinges. There’s no reason for it to be there.” Ellie grumbled.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Ellie sighed throwing an arm over her shoulders, "You better watch your back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooookay what have I been up to in the last six months? Lets see, Working, realize hmmm Might go back to school, dropped some molten metal in my shoe and got a neat Lil 3rd degree burn, quit my job, packed and moved two days after, beat Tlou on grounded, found some GC's that are actually active, can and will die for everyone in there, And finally got a new computer after 2+ years of not having a spacebar. That more or less covers everything. Neat. 
> 
> Since the spoilers have come out there's a lot of things in here and other fics that make me nervous sweat really hard. Just know everything was drafted out a good 6 months ago and I won't be including any spoiler material in here. I will comment mod for a little bit just to be sure nothing iffy will be here. Ill turn that off a week or so after. Right now I'm about 70% done writing everything. That's a little lower than I usually start posting at but I think I can still keep a semi-consistent schedule.
> 
> I'm so excited for this game hooooooly shite. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> Feel free to ask or comment on anything since this is going to be the last major Fic Ill do in this series. I loaf you all, stay safe out there. My Tumblr is @just-mango if you want to ask anything there too.


	2. Erin's Journal

To the previous owner Christian S Lee, I have scratched your name off this journal. Seeing how there were only four pages filled I hope this isn’t too big of a loss... And you’ve probably been dead longer than I’ve been alive. Sorry.

In the slim chance he isn’t I left the used pages in the desk drawer. I wonder if there’s more living people now then dried husks of bodies in the streets yet. It’s not like there’s anyone to count.

This is kind of a nice book. Only now I’ve become overly aware of how hard it is to find good paper, let alone an entire book that hasn’t been waterlogged or eaten by rats. The leather-bound was a nice touch, so was the note from your mother (I assume). Shame on you Christian for not using it more. Surely, your life could have been more exciting then complaining about the neighbor’s dog and you’re upcoming sales.

——

We’ve stayed in this town for a good month without many problems. A few people got bad water and nearly shit themselves to death but we managed to recover most of them (some pants could not be saved) The group has decided to move on by the end of the week since supplies are starting to run low and the deeper cities are full of infected. It’s a little disappointing since the last camps have lasted a good few months. Wahoo, you will be missed. That’s seriously the towns name. Sometimes I think these people should have been killed sooner.

——

Andy found my journal and immediately made fun of my shit handwriting. I’d like to see him do better. What an absolute brat. I’ve been collecting the sharpest rocks I can find to put in his shoes every time they’re off. If you’re reading this, I love you idiot <3\. While you’re distracted, I’ll be putting bricks in your bag.

——

I’ve completely forgotten to write for a while. I was almost a surprise finding this book in the bottom of my bag. We lost three people in two days and barely made it out with anything. I’ve never felt so tired. I, I don’t even know what to say. What’s the point of writing? No one will read this. No one will call it poetry or retell it by the fire. Maybe one day someone will come rip these pages out and start again just like I did. Dozens of names crossed out and etched into the cover of the notebook. What would run out first? The pages or space to put a new name on the cover.

—— July, because that’s what the group we ran into a while ago said.

This has to be one of the worst heat waves yet. The humidity isn’t helping. Every time someone takes of a backpack there’s a perfect outline of sweat left on their shirts. Andy offered to carry my things but even he gave up and apologized handing my bag back after a few hours. Keeping enough water for 8 people is a never-ending task. We might have to build a new camp just to live out these weeks.

——

I’ve realized I don’t actually know how to spell my name. My mother sure as hell wasn’t around to show me. Here’s a few guesses, Airn, Urn? Soup. AaaAron God I’m bored if I’m making shit jokes to myself. I’m saying its Erin because why not? We had to set up night watches in this area, which I should probably get back to. But also what’s up with Mika and Chet? They ‘snuck’ off a few hours ago. Never saw that coming.

Ohhhhhh, gross.

—— September or October, At least it isn’t snowing… Do dates matter or am I just trying to copy what I’ve seen in other books?

It’s. Been. Raining. For. Three. Whole. Days. My hair is starting to curl. It NEVER curls. If Andy gets into bed sopping wet AGAIN I will kill him. With this very pen. Or maybe something else. It’s a really nice pen, I’d hate to get blood on it.

——

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. It’s been almost two weeks and we haven’t seen the rest of the group. Not even sure how many are dead. As far as we can tell Nick started stealing from a group that’s camped a few miles from here without telling anyone. Got greedy got caught. Managed to lead them all the way back to us. We barely had time to get out but everyone ran a different direction. Andy stayed back to give us time. I don’t fucking know what happened to him. I don’t fucking know what to do. It’s just me, Buck and Mika now. We can’t stay at the meet point much longer without running out of food. We can’t hunt without running into the other group and they kill on sight. Fuck you Nick. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck. You.

——

Started snowing a few days ago. We still haven’t seen anyone from the group. Mika isn’t doing well. We’ve set up a camp in an old workshop. Plenty of tools but not real comfortable. There’s nothing else for miles that still has a roof. Things are only going to get harder from here. Buck and I have been taking turns watching Mika and gathering what we can before winter really hits.

——

She’s gone. Can’t tell if it was an infection or something else. We seriously had to debate what to do with the body. All else fails it’s cold enough we can stick it in the snow and make the choice later.

——

We managed to get a deer. It took three days to track it down and we barely made it back before another blizzard came it. It will easily last us a few weeks. It’s a small comfort that gives us time to gather more wood and stare into nothing.

Bucks real name is Mitchel. It doesn’t seem to fit him after only calling him Buck for so long. Says he changed it after to his last group adopted calling him Bitch. He shouldn’t have told me that. Bitchel...... I can’t annoy him to much since he’s the only one to talk too.

God my hands are so cold. A fire only goes so far. At this point I’m sure I could grab the coals and feel nothing.

—— Christmas!! Still freezing but something good Finaly!

We found them! Andy, Chet, Emily and they had picked up a few others. He nearly knocked me over running up for a hug. I almost stabbed him not recognizing the bearded mudball. I won’t admit to screaming as he went for a kiss but the teasing from everyone has been relentless for, reasons.

We cracked open a few bottles of alcohol and three days later I swear I still feel the burn. Maybe that’s just the guilt. Everyday feels like a gift with Andy back. He only talks about how much he missed me and how long the winter was. Mitch says it’s fine but every time he looks at me and can tell it’s not. We had no clue of knowing if they were even alive let alone if we’d find them again. I don’t know how to even name half of what I feel about everything.

——I’m going to say January because its cold and I hate January.

Chet’s making a run for biggest idiot again. Managed to run straight into a horde chasing a rabbit. Really how could you not hear that? Says he was lucky to make it out alive. But if he keeps trying to get sympathy for all the bruises, he might end up with another.

—— Cold even though the sun pretends to shine.

Sometimes I wonder if I’ll ever stop running. No matter how far away we get there’s always something new. Andy and I’ve barely been scraping by these last weeks. I can barely sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I can only see their faces. Surely death is better than turning but I never want to be the one who had to make the choice again. I guess we’ve been lucky, avoiding the military towns and cities for that matter. Now we don’t even know where we’re heading. We passed the edge of our map and can only hope the mountains will be safer.

—— Safe to say spring even though there’s still snow on the ground.

I’ve been feeling sick for weeks. Can’t keep anything down and constantly feel dizzy. Maybe it’s the altitude...

——

We are such idiots.

—— April

I swear Andy’s been sick since we ran from the group. It scares the hell out of me since there’s no way I could handle a baby on my own. We ran into these two kids on horses a few days ago. Horses!! Of course, we were suspicious but the one managed to talk us down. He says he’s 20 but he’s taller than anyone I’ve seen before. What was it, Austen, Aiden? The other girl was 18 with such beautiful red hair. I can remember Summer since it matches her so well. They gave us food and water and let us ride the horses back to their town. I honestly thought I was dreaming riding on such a big animal. Only knew it was real since it had such a weird smell. I wouldn’t say horses stink, but it’s not entirely pleasant.

This town looks like a fortress but it’s not hostile like the military towns. The tall walls are covered with wire but it’s not all the barbed kind. Inside there’s houses everywhere and kids, KIDS everywhere. They brought us to a clinic and these lovely girls helped us. Dina and Bella, who’s obviously related to Summer. Hair like that doesn’t grow on people. (:D) they’re both so smart, I don’t know if I could ever get close to that. They checked us over good and gave Andy all sorts of things for his cough. But even they were looking confused.

Dina took us out to a big building along one of the walls. Said it was one of the newest things they had built just for traveling groups and new people. They can only build so many houses a year, that or you’d end up sharing one of the old ones. They gave us our own room with a bed in it. There’s a bunch of bathrooms and showers down the hall that all six of the rooms would share. I must have been in the shower for a full hour just wondering how we managed to make it here.

I want to see more of the town but every day it hurts more and more to move around. I don’t know what to do about this kid. It’s already a pain in the ass and I don’t even have a name to curse. There’s a window at the end of the hall that faces down the street. I might just pull a chair to it and read. They said there’s a library in one of the common buildings. The same one with movies. I’m almost scared to actually see a movie.

—— May 3

Movies are, overwhelming. They watched one that looked like those comics you can find. Some lispy twelve-year-old said it was toodee animation and that there’s some movies that are Reedee. I love that they made the animals talk though. Who hasn’t imagined their dog talking back to them? I couldn’t imagine living in a time where they had hundreds of movies that you could watch at any time and more that were coming out. Wouldn’t they get boring and repetitive? I know I couldn’t come up with more than a few stories. But maybe when you aren’t constantly fighting to survive your thoughts are a lot more colorful. This little know-it-all said there’s a lot of zombie movies that are a lot like the infected. Apparently that was a popular thing before it was a reality. He also immediately criticized them for being kinda stupid since no one ever ran out of ammo or supplies so they aren’t really that scary. Mostly the people in it are just loud and dumb. I really wonder where that kids parents were. He needs to stop talking.

—— May 29

I can hear Andy coughing even though he’s all the way down the hall. It’s not contagious but sometimes that scares me more. Can’t tell if it’s getting worse or just starting to annoy me. Maybe it’s just the way he’s so paranoid about everyone here. Why would they give us all these things just to kill us for the bag of crappy supplies and three guns? If that’s the case I’m going to eat more. They ladies down the street do amazing dinners every couple of days.

_—— June 8_

_I can’t move or even breathe at times. Andy’s gone and everyone acts like it will get better but it doesn’t. Things never get better. I fucking hate this. Stupid fucking baby. I don’t know whose it is but either way I’m looking at the face of a dead man. Maybe things would have worked without this godfucking-_

Ellie shifted uncomfortably with a deep breath she glanced over to Dina who had been well asleep for the past hour. “Fucking hell,” she muttered flipping through the last pages. Entire sections had been scribbled out. The handwriting unsteady and completely illegible at times. No more little doodles or patterns filling the margins. Bitter acidic words filled each page. The sudden shift was jarring, cruel at times. Especially towards the unborn infant.

Ellie closed her eyes trying to combat the slow burn and tightening of her throat. She’s maybe met Erin once picking Dina up after a shift, but this? All of this was bullshit. How could a mother hate their child before it was born? She was lonely in pain, lashing out in the only place she could as it got harder and harder to move. A deep shaking breath. Ellie quietly slid out of bed and moved to the front room. She froze for a moment her hand on the top corner of the page. Surely this was wrong, to erase what little history they had to pass on. But it wasn’t right, it wasn’t really her. She ferally tore the last pages out to make sure she couldn’t change her mind. They burned quickly leaving nothing but flaky ashes. Ellie swallowed again whipping away the tears that had forced their way free. This shouldn’t affect her, she’s stronger than that. It took another minute of deep breaths staring into the fireplace before she could keep her hands from trembling.

“What’re you doing?” Dina slurred as she came back to bed. She squinted angrily at the lamps soft light, “Go th’fuck to sleep already.”

“Hey I am,” Ellie complained. She turned off the light already being assaulted by tired grabby hands. “It's not even that late.”

“Shhhhut-up.” She clung to Ellies shirt pulling her in. Or at least she probably thought she was pulling her,

“Okay, okay,” Ellie said trying to untangle her hand. “I’m right here.” She kissed her cheek. Even half-asleep Dina grinned trying to snuggle closer. She mumbled something else but most the sounds didn’t make it out. “Yes ma’am.” Ellies thoughts still couldn’t settle. Its was as if she was waiting for someone to come strike her down for committing such a crime. She turned watching the slow rise and fall of Dina’s breaths. She would know Erin better than anyone, especially the final weeks. Maybe she could ask a few others but a short letter at the end would be far better than nothing. Butterflies tiredly rose up to fly in her chest. That would work. Ellie leaned forward kissing her forehead one last time before finally settling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is a bonus chapter more than anything. I wanted to play with writing something a little different/echo the collectibles you'd find in-game. Sooo yeee.


	3. Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random thing I noticed: In doing all this baby-related research a lot of articles are super gendered?!? Almost all of them use he/him. Some recklessly switch back and forth. Honestly don’t remember any that were entirely she/her, (WUT) For the love of god just use they????? Babies come in two size. Its arguably easier to use they but only like 10% of articles were completely neutral. WTF WTF WTF. Also google keeps thinking I’m preganté and giving me real targeted ads...

Ellie let out a slow breath stepping into the house. Everything was exactly the same as they had left it minutes ago yet it already felt different. Maybe the air was stiffyier? “This is where you’re going to stay for now.” She said softly. Mason's eyes were already bobbing closed from her earlier meal. “It’s not as big as the other house but I doubt you’ll remember enough to care.” Dina arranged the half dozen milk bottles into their small fridge. As much as they had cleared it out it was still a tight fit. “Let’s see, this is our room. Pretty sure you’re going to be sleeping here for a bit. Bathroom,” she did a little half-spin to point the drowsy infant, “once we can trust you to not strangle yourself with a blanket, you’ll probably get promoted to seeping out here.” She waved to the general corner of the living room.

“Do you think she’s going to get lost?” Dina asked lightly, “Even you manage to find your way around.” Dina came up pushing the blanket down enough to pet her cheek. “You might get your own room but it will be a few years before we can build that.” Ellie shot her a questioning look. “What?” Dina cleared her throat trying to get rid of the baby voice, “I talked to Henry. It wouldn’t be that hard to add an extra room.”

“You said we weren’t going to baby talk.”

“It slipped out.”

“That’s what she said.”

Dina bit her lip with a glare, “I swear to god if you weren’t holding a baby right now.”

“And what if I wasn’t,” She jutted her chin out. Mason chirped quietly and they both froze. She nuzzled into Ellie’s shoulder with a wide yawn. “Oh my god,” Ellie whisper yelled as her heart exploded, “Can we keep talking or will that keep you awake little dude? Heaven forbid you only get twenty-two hours of sleep today.” She kissed her head.

“It’s not like Jodie’s house is quiet for more than a second.”

“The twins are a little on the chaotic side,” Ellie agreed to move to the couch crossing one leg under the other, “I honestly don’t know how they even had time to make more.”

“Ohhhh why would you say that,” Dina groaned, “Now I’m thinking about it.”

“Sorry,” she crookedly smiled, “Are you just going to stand there or?” Ellie pat the open space. Dina sighed dramatically sitting next to her. “You’ll live,” Ellie said kissing her cheek. Dina turned to chase down another. “Hey look at that, Bubba’s coming.” Ellie cheered watching the black lab trot out from their room. Boo jumped up into his favorite spot on Dina’s lap.

“Bud-ieee,” Dina sang scratching his ears, “Are you already jealous?” He licked her arms and hands. Mason looked blearily to the movement and froze. A hitched before high wails filled the room.

“What the hell? You were almost asleep.” Ellie scrambled to comfort her. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Dina’s jaw dropped, “She’s never seen a dog.”

Ellie’s standing bounce paused for a moment, “Shit, we totally,”

“Forgot about Boo.”

“Ohh I’m so sorry buddy. We should have brought you over.” Ellie apologized, “It’s okay Mason. He’s the nicest softest boy around. You don’t need to be scared. He’ll even sleep next to you every night and protect you from the asshole cats...”

Even after a few days Mason's breaths would pick up every time Boo was near. Dozens of failed attempts but they weren’t about to give up. “Is she distracted?” Ellie stuck her head around the corner of the couch. Dina nodded sitting on the floor as she fed Mason. “Okay bubba. Nice and slow.” Ellie army crawled closer and Boo kept the pace crawling next to her. “Ay ay don’t watch me.”

“Never heard you say that before.” Dina cracked. Masons' hands floated around trying to grab the bottle. Dina did her best to ignore the obvious shuffling.

Ellie got in range giving Dina’s thigh a quick squeeze, “Up.” She patted. Boo set his head up on the spot. His tail thumped steadily on the floor. Ellie pushed up to her elbows waiting for her shot.

“You want me to-“

“I’ve got it.” Ellie lightly grabbed a floating hand and Masons tiny fingers wrapped around one of hers. “Okay. Come here.” She brought it down against the soft fur on Boo's head, “There you go. He’s not going to hurt you.” She assured petting back and forth. Mason released her hold and little fingers started exploring the fur. Ellie quietly pumped her fist at the achievement.

“You know she probably would have been fine in a few more days,” Dina said admiring Ellie’s commitment.

“Couldn’t risk it.” Ellie guided her hand away from pulling his ear. “He’s part of the family.”

Dina nudged her to sit up. Ellie obliged moving to rest her head on her shoulder. “Love you.” Dina mumbled softly. Ellie hummed content with her spot. The bottle eventually emptied and Dina set Mason up on her other shoulder. They waited comfortably waiting for her to drift off. A distant conversation could be heard down the street. Steady hoofbeats coming and disappearing again.

-X-

Ellie was off the bed before her eyes were even open. Stifled wails were coming from the crib against the wall. “I’m coming, it’s okay.” She groaned rubbing her face. Mason squirmed with big tears coming down her face. “Ohh being a baby is so hard,” she cooed picking her up, “You must be sooo sad.” Ellie was already bouncing out of their room.

A quick smell and pat. Didn’t seem like a diaper issue. “Are you hungry? You went through a whole bottle a few hours ago.” She wondered. Ellie tried to entice her with a bottle but that didn’t seem to work either. The cries stopped for a moment as she took in a deep breath. “OoOoh Baby,” Ellie said as she unleashed a fully charged wail, “Were you just lonely?” She paced around the living room softly chatting away.

Part of her thought it was kinda funny how quiet the cries were compared to how much Masons face twisted to make them. The other part knew they were still loud enough to keep Dina awake in the other room. “It’s okay. I’m not going to leave you ever again. How could we be so evil to leave you all by yourself in that tiny baby jail? You didn’t even commit any baby crimes.”

Ellie rambled on and on but Mason wasn’t having it. She tried warming up a bottle again but Mason wouldn’t take more than a few sips before refusing to cooperate. “What do you want?” Ellie tiredly begged. Mason eventually settled down but wouldn’t go back to sleep. She tried to set her down a few times but was met with immediate complaints. Ellie hummed, explained book plots and watched the time tick away. She must have walked miles in random circles. “I’m just going to take a break. Behave.” She sat on the couch staring Mason down. At least she wasn’t getting mad about not being paraded around the room, “annnnd sleep.” Mason blinked back. “Sleep.” Ellie tried again, “Go, the fuck, to sleep. Please.” Nothing. Ellie groaned leaning back. “You’re not going to win.”

“You’re not supposed to sleep when you hold her. She could fall.” Dina noted the dead body on the couch

“I’m not sleeping.” Ellie grumbled keeping her eyes closed even though she could feel the sun shining on her legs. “Is, is she out?”

“Nope. You want to eat now or?”

Ellie forced an eye open. Two dark eyes stared back. A large drool spot had formed on the middle of her shirt. “Goddamnit kid.” She sighed, “I’ll take whatever you make.”

“Kay.”

Ellie rubbed her temples, trying to calm her fatigue headache. “Blthblth.” Mason buzzed until another sting of drool fell off her chin.

“I’ll let you get away with it,” Ellie threatened, “This time.”

-X-

Mason complained burying her face into Ellie’s chest, “Christ kid, we are working on it.” Ellie bounced back and forth while Dina prepped a bottle. A short cry as she still couldn’t find what she wanted. “Hurry up.” She kicked at Dina's shins.

“I can’t find the right fucking lid.” She complained rooting through the small pile on the counter, “Why couldn’t they just make one size?”

“That’s what she said,” Ellie popped, “Hey, no. No!” She complained without warning.

“What?”

“She keeps trying to bite me.” Ellie protested. “I’m sorry kid. These ones are useless.”

“Never heard you complain about that before.”

“Ooookay,”

Dina stepped back with a laugh, “In fact. I’m pretty sure you do the exact same thing. Whine, cry and bite until you get boobs in your mouth,”

“I do not cry for that.”

“Ooh,” Dina brow shot up, “You really made a choice there didn’t you.”

Ellie rolled her eyes trying to contain the restless baby, “You’re such a dick.”

“Ha,” Dina cheered finding the right lid. As soon as she started shaking the bottle Mason paused turning to the sound, “Yeah you know what that means don’t ya?” Ellie reached out but she swatted her hand. “It’s my turn to feed her.” She only got a stubborn pout in response, “Give me the baby.” Dina insisted.

“Fine,” Ellie grumbled.

Dina couldn’t help but grin as she passed her. “Alright grumpy girl,” she sang lightly in reference to both of them. Mason eagerly took the bottle drinking as if she had been on death's door. Ellie had moved to the couch, presumably to sulk. “Hey, let me in.” Dina nudged her with a knee.

Ellie dropped a leg off the side so Dina could sit against her. She waited until Dina had settled to hug her waist. “We still planning on heading to Sarah’s in an hour?”

“Well, I’m not cooking dinner if we’re staying.”

Ellie grinned kissing her jaw. “First family dinner. Lucky kids going to sleep through most of it.”

“Are you going to let other people hold her or are you going to be a little shit?”

“Wha- I am never.” Ellie snuggled up with a little chuckle, “I get to hold both of my girls at the same time.” Dina shook her head but the pride in Ellie’s voice was adorable. At least she was adorable until, “Raahh!” Ellie nipped her ear.

“Hey!” Dina shrunk back at the malicious attack. “You’re gonna make me spill.” Ellie just giggled tucking back into the crook of her neck.

-X-

Ellie could hear a rat sneeze from two miles away. And Dina wanted to kill her for that. Ellie was already sitting about to get out of bed. “It’s my turn,” Dina tackled her back down with a growl.

“Jesus!” Ellie jumped at the assault. “I was just going to,”

“No.” Dina was barely starting to pick up on the soft sounds and movements from the crib. Ellie’s freak sonar abilities would wake her up at the slightest change in Mason's breaths. She was not going to let Ellie complain about doing all the late work just because her awful sleeping patterns gave her the advantage. “Back to bed fucker.” Dina rolled up fast enough to feel lightheaded.

“Fine.” Ellie chuckled pulling all the blankets back to her side of the bed. “You just about gave me a heart attack.”

“You’ll live.” She stared down at the floppy kid. Mason would catch a finger in her mouth just to act surprised when she jerked the hand away. Dina could already smell the problem, “Ookay little stinker let’s get you cleaned up,” Maybe she should have just left this one on Ellie.

-X-

“Let’s go chunker, just get it over with,” Ellie encouraged patting her back. “Chunky chunky chunky baby.” She sang to herself. Maybe it was hilarious maybe she just hadn’t slept in months. Either way Mason had achieved a perfectly round head with cheeks that screamed to be squished. She let out a little burp, “There you go. Any more or can we go back to sleep?” Mason chirped quietly rubbing her face. “I hear ya.”

“You need to get out more.” Dina yawned leaning in the doorway.

Ellie turned with a soft smile, “Are you implying I need to socialize?”

“Wouldn’t hurt,” Dina came up behind loosely hugging her waist. “Is she good?”

“Just a quick change. Drank like half a bottle too.” Ellie rattled off in a near auto-pilot, “Which I guess makes sense since she didn’t eat as much earlier. You don’t need to stay up- “

“Maybe I want to,” Dina kissed her neck slowly, “Suns going to be up soon anyway.” A small heatwave rolled up Ellie’s body into her face immediately understanding what Dina wanted. She carefully set Mason down her eyes drifted open for a moment before closing again. Dina’s grip tightened, her thumb moving under the hem of her tank. She walked backward taking Ellie with her.

They stepped into their room inching the door close. Ellie was holding her breath as the latched clicked shut. “So,” Ellie turned staring her down.

“So,” Dina held firm daring Ellie to move first. “Is this your idea of quiet?” She taunted.

“Just making sure you’re awake.”

She hooked a finger on Ellie’s collar pulling her in, “Come find out.”

Ellie grinned dropping into a teasing kiss, “Sleepwalking.” She determined. Ellie let the joke sit for a full millisecond before giving in, “You know what? Fuck it,” She dove in with dozens of pent up kisses. There was a surprised breath but Dina always came back hard. A mix between a growl and a laugh as she threw her arms over Ellie’s shoulders. Ellie didn’t miss a beat lifting her up in one fluid motio-THUK.

“Shit,” Dina hissed as her foot hit the door. They both froze straining to hear an inevitable cry. A breath. Two. Three.

“And you were saying I was the noisy one,” Ellie mocked. Another moment with her ear pressed to the wood.

“That was your fault.” Dina hissed back.

“Get shorter legs.”

“They don’t fucking make that size.” Dina kicked Ellie's leg confident that they were safe, “Bed.” She urged, “Bed, bed, bed.” They knew tired was going to be a problem getting into this but goddamnit, if she went another day without kissing the face off her goddamned wife... Dina wasn’t wasting any time kissing every patch of skin she could reach while Ellie stumbled across the room.

“Fuck,” Ellie gasped dropping her down, “How the hell has it been so long-”

“Just go.” Dina scrambled to pull Ellie’s clothes off between fevered kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes this story freaks me out since there's no real plot other than time,, passing? Idk it's kinda weird to not be writing ouch. ALSO TLOU2 COMING OUT THIS WEEK AHHHHH. What am I supposed to do, just sit down and play it?? Sounds fake.


	4. Bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s canonically spelled Cat but the council has decided that’s a stupid decision and I’m keeping it as Kat.

“Ohhh come on,” Dina groaned pulling the faucet up and down as if it would make a difference, “Did another pipe break?”

Ellie glanced over to Dina angrily staring at the sink. “Did it break break? I thought they were just freezing,” She guided the tiny spoon though the air to Mason's wide mouth. Maybe one day she would learn her eyes didn’t have to shoot wide open for every bite as well.

“Does it matter?” Dina pouted setting her empty bottle aside. She sat up on the counter in defeat, “Is she actually eating today?”

“A little,” Ellie waited for Mason let out a string of coughs. She let out a grumpy whine avoiding the next spoonful, “Come on, I know you’re not feeling well but you still gotta eat.” Dina rubbed the bridge of her nose with a deep frown. “It’s not your fault Dee. She could have just licked a shoe or something,” Ellie said firmly, “There's nothing wrong with a little cold. You’re going to come out stronger than ever.” Ellie poked Mason's cheek trying to get a smile but she was already drifting to sleep. Ellie was sure it was the tail end of the bug but it didn’t stop Dina from worrying. “My bottles’ still got water if you need it. At least there’s enough to clean Mo up.” She wiped what she could away with the little bib. It was entirely possible she still wasn't eating and had just smeared the food across her entire face.

“Where is it?”

“Nightstand I think.” A few more weak coughs and Ellie immediately turned back, “Ohhhhh, oh oh ohhhh baby.” More complaining and borderline crying. She picked her up bouncing back and forth, “I know. It sucks but you’ll get better. I promise,” Ellie sang.

Dina came back with a damp rag cleaning Mason up. She complained the whole time trying to push her away, “I’m sorry baby. I must have picked something up at the clinic,”

“Stop fucking saying that.” Ellie shot her a glare. Dina was halfway through another apology when Ellie cut her off, “Hey,” She frowned catching Dina’s hand, “Is there something else going on right now? We can stay home if you’re,”

“It’s fine.” Dina pulled away. “She’ll just sleep most the time.”

“You sure?” Ellie rocked back and forth as Mason settled on her shoulder. She stretched out kissing Dina’s temple, “I’m here if you need me.”

“Just see if you can get her down. I still have to get dressed.”

“You look good.”

“Sure,” Dina snorted heading to their room, “I’ll just walk around town in a ratty bra. It’s only snowing a little bit, right?”

“I wouldn’t stop yo- Hey!” Ellie chuckled dodging a stuffed projectile. Dina tossed out an insult that Ellie quite intentionally ignored.

“Was wondering about you ladies!” Sandra called out as they shook the snow off their jackets. The heat from the kitchen was overwhelming from the dozens of boiling pots and pans. She dried her hands walking over to ogle at Mason in her carrier. “How’s the little one huh? How are you?” She practically sang pinching her little shoe.

“Just cranky, but you should see her when she’s awake,” Ellie joked setting Mason in a quiet corner. As soon as she stepped away Boo was next to the carrier resting his head on the baby. “Don’t know how long we’ll stay but,”

“Oh any help is good help.” Sandra waived turning to Dina, “I know you like cutting so you can just start on that. We’ve got plenty of trays that are already finished.” Sandra led them back into the crowded kitchen. An array of fragrances filled the air from the dozens of oils and plants they added to the soaps. She led Dina straight to piles of finished trays. An older gentleman was working painfully slow to shape the big slabs into more manageable bars. “Almost all the rendering was finished yesterday but the uhh,” Sandra stared at a massive dish pile by the sink. Many of which seemed to be from breakfast.

“You want me to do dishes?” Ellie guessed.

“If you wouldn’t mind.” Sandra forced a smile.

“No problem ma’am.” As soon as she was gone Ellie snorted. There was probably some old grudge over something stupid she did years ago. Could it be the bomb her and Dina accidentally set off? But where Dina got put on a better job meant it was something else. Or she was just that good at talking her way out of things. She could see why Dina enjoyed this work. It tended to be quieter and passed the time easily. But given any chance Ellie would be outside. Soft conversations buzzed around the humid kitchen. Ellie rolled her eyes as a clean dish was swiped to be used again and two more were left behind. It was easy to zone out and let the work numb her brain from any intrusive thoughts.

The back door swung open and a bundled figure shot towards Sandra, “East storehouse is almost full but they want another crate and a half.” The voice snapped Ellie out of her thoughts. Kat took off her cap fixing her short hair back. “Ell,” she turned with a pause, “The hell you doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Cooking meth for the town bake sale.”

“Oh, moving up then,” she flicked Ellie’s arm. Kat leaned back against the counter crossing her arms. The light snow was already starting to melt off her shoulders. “Haven’t seen you out in months and this is where you end up?”

Ellie tried not to laugh catching the stink eye she was getting from her wife. “Dina loves these shifts.”

“I mean it’s always nice to break things up.” Kat hummed sliding a few inches away searching the room in case someone came running at her with a knife. “Soooo,” she cleared her throat, “How’s the kid? It’s been what five months,”

“Little over six.” Ellie grinned, “She’s barely starting to crawl but right now it’s just the cutest fucking wiggle.”

Kat chuckled tapping the sides of the counter, “I swear they all do it differently. Alden would fucking roll everywhere since he was too fat to get up.” Ellie snorted bringing a soapy hand up to cover her mouth. “I shouldn’t say things like that especially since he tries so hard to impress you. And,” she tilted her head to the side, “He could probably kill me with a blink.”

“Yeah, I don’t know what that kids been eating but he nails all his patrols. Since I’ve been out, I know May’s moved him to the long ones.”

“Oh, he never stops talking about those.” They chatted easily swapping various baby story’s and Kat had plenty of especially embarrassing ones about her brother. She started drying dishes to make sure Sandra didn’t crack down on her.

Ellie laughed freely halfway through a particular tale, “I was there! He’d just about ruined all your ink and tried to deny it despite all the footprints,”

“God you were,” Kat grinned, “Was that before or after you,”

Dina dropped a full crate on a table next to them. “Got this for the east storehouse.”

“Dina.” Kat cleared her throat with a nod. “Guess I uhh. Gotta get back to work.” She hastily pulled the knit hat back over her ears and threw the crate up onto her shoulder disappearing with a never before seen speed.

Ellie sighed turning to Dina. “I swear it was the same things everyone wants to know about the baby. We were just talking,”

“What? I know your stupid but I don’t have to worry about you being that stupid.”

“You guessed wrong babe. The weddings next month.” Ellie frowned seriously kissing Dina’s forehead, “You better start packing.”

“Oh? You think I’m the one that’s moving out. That's Interesting.” Dina smiled softly resting her head against Ellie’s shoulder. “I’m fine with her. It’s just funny how awkward both of you get.”

“It might have something to do with the death threats.”

“Mmmm. I don’t recall anything like that.” A deep breath before she mumbles, “I’m going to sit down for a bit. I’ve got a weird headache starting to show up.”

“Kay.” Ellie turned for a short kiss before she left.

Dina stretched her fingers in and out heading to the main lobby of the lodge. A serious card game was taking place at one of the tables. People were spread along the couches reading or talking quietly. It was a popular place to come rest since it didn’t get too rowdy, if you ignore meal times. The fires were always going and about a quarter of the town’s books lined the walls. Boos' head popped up as she got close his tail slowly flicking back and forth. “Hey Bubba,” Dina cooed scratching behind his ears. “You keeping a good eye on her?” He pushed forward brushing up against her knee, “Such a good boy.”

She got all her scratches out and moved to check Mason. Her cheeks still burned red and each breath was heavier than normal. Dina adjusted the blankets and cleared the dried goobers from her nose and eyes. Dina was certain she had brought something home from the clinic. She sighed setting the carrier on the table. Dina slowly rocked it back and forth resting her head on the other arm. God, it felt like someone had hit her head with a hammer. She barely registered Boo curling by her feet. Just a few minutes and maybe she wouldn’t feel so fucking tired,

“I swear this is the last one I’ll be bringing you,” an older man grinned dropping a pot onto the pile.

Ellie nodded curtly. She was sure her hands would be wrinkled to the bone. If only she had been smart enough to bring her Walkman. A low thump drew her attention. A rapid wave of muttering followed by barking. A hot bolt ran through her spine and she drops what she was working on, “Shit,” Ellie dashed through the crowded kitchen. Through the window she couldn’t see Dina but people were rushing towards the barking. Ellie launched out the door catching a glimpse of Dina on the floor. Boo stood guard growling as they stared to gather, “Don’t touch her!” Ellie shouted sliding over a table. A younger guy was kneeling about to move her, “Don’t fucking touch her back!” She nearly had to throw another kid out of the way since they had crowded so tightly. Ellie fell to her knees trying to figure out how severe it was.

“We have to get her off,”

“I know your trying to help but you don’t know shit,” Ellie snapped. “Back the fuck up before you make it worse.” He moved back as if he’d been hit. Ellie frowned hooking an arm under Dina’s to set her on her side. She groaned weakly her eyes fluttering open for a second. “What happened?”

The guy sputtered with wide eyes, “I don’t know. She was sitting for a while and just like passed out.

“Dina hey,” Ellie tried softly, “Can you hear me?” A low grumble. This wasn’t a panic attack, yet. Ellie searched the room trying to figure out what had set her off. It wasn’t loud. The sudden noise had been her face, hitting the floor. No closed doors, no, Ellie spotted her still empty bottle by Masons day bag. The headache. Dina’s breaths staggered and her eyes shot open. “Heeey you’re okay.”

“Where am I?” She panicked sitting so fast she nearly passed out again

There it was, “I’m going to get you home just focus on me.” Ellie moved to get Dina’s legs around her waist. She picked her up and was met with a choked gasp. “Hey, keep breathing for me.” Ellie stood freezing in terror spotting Mason in her carrier. She reached out but as soon as she loosened her grip Dina started to slide. Ellie stuttered her brain trying to come up with a plan.

“I’ve got her. Take care of Dina.” Ellie’s gaze shot sideways to the voice. Kat was already pulling people out of the way for her to escape. Ellie nodded tightening her grip running out the door.

“I’m so fucking stupid,” Dina grumbled from her cocoon.

“No you’re not,” Ellie assured for the dozenth time. She pushed a warm mug into Dina’s hand

She groaned, “Just had to die in front of the whole town,”

“Shhhhhhhh,” Ellie hugged the giant comforter not able to tell exactly where Dina was in all the layers. She rocked back and forth, “Shit happens to everyone.” Dina groaned into the cup causing a small echo. “It’s okay my little babushka.” It had maybe been a little over two hours before Dina was completely conscious again. But Ellie knew it would be a few days before she’d stopped pouting.

Dina almost choked tensing suddenly, “Where the fuck is the baby!? Did you leave her?!” She coughed wildly trying not to spill.

“She’s fine. Someone’s watching her.”

“Someone?” Dina stuttered, “You don’t even know who,”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Ellie assured, “Of course I know who she’s with. Don’t worry, they know how to deal with kids,” She really hoped Dina didn’t prod since she didn’t want to lie. “I’ll go get her as soon as I know you’re okay.

“I’m fine. Fine. Just too stupid to drink goddamned water.” She frowned slumping forward again.

“Stop it.” Ellie was about ready to slap her next time she said something like that. “I’ll get her as soon as you stop talking like that.”

Dina sucked her lips in and bit down. “Fine.” She whispered.

Ellie chuckled waiting a few moments, “Ookay, it is getting late. I better go track her down.” She sat up stretching after holding Dina for so long, “Can I kiss you?” Dina nodded slowly. Ellie grabbed her cheek softly kissing her forehead. Dina glanced up with sparkling puppy eyes, “One more?”

“Yeah,” Dina agreed. Ellie smiled kissing down Dina’s cheek waiting for her to turn into a final one. “I won’t be long,” she assured before rolling off the bed. Ellie checked the small fire in the living room and grabbed her still damp jacket. It was dark. The street lamps lit direct cones in the foggy air and struggled to grow past that. No wonder everyone was inside. It looked haunted as fuck outside. That and it was freezing. But Ellie still entertained the idea of little frozen ghosts filling the air. She slipped on a patch of ice letting out a small yelp. It echoed down the streets and she awkwardly tried to pull her collar further up.

“Ell?” Kat’s voice rang out. She pivoted watching the dark blue take shape in an ally, “Hey,”

“Hey,” Ellie sighed with relief seeing the blanketed bundle on her shoulder. “I was just coming to get her. Why,”

“Oh. Just ran to Jodi’s house to feed her. And like fresh milk is good for sick kids even though she’s old enough to,” Mason started chirping reaching to Ellie.

“Yeah no, that’s great,” Ellie nodded taking Mason without breaking the conversation, “Thank you, you don’t even know how much, just, thank you.” She kissed Mason's head as she settled on her chest.

“Really it’s fine. Shit happens,” Ellie nodded tiredly, “Can I walk with you or will the warden get mad?” Kat glanced over her shoulder just in case.

Ellie chuckled, “You know she doesn’t hate you right?”

“Still fucking scary when she wants to be,” Kat mumbled kicking snow off a small drift. “Is she, okay?”

“Yeah.”

“What happens if you both, blackout”

“Just have to hope it never happens.” Ellie frowned realizing she’d never even thought of that. God what if? Has every person that’s raised a kid had to deal with that kinda shit? There were completely different things that set them off but, “Things going okay with Marley?” Ellie asked switching topics.

Kat smiled staring at the ground, “She’s definitely not as awkward as you.”

“Hey.”

“Fucking baby. And I mean you. Not the actual baby. She’s a cutie by the way, even when she’s being grumpy.”

Ellie rolled her eyes patting Masons back as she whined into her chest, “Still don’t know who you’re talking about.” Mason sneezed followed by more tired complaining. “Oh, bay-beee. You’re so stuffy, I’m so sorry.” Ellie cooed out of habit bouncing her side to side. Kat snorted and Ellie immediately retreated clearing her throat. “You should probably, probably head home.”

“Who says I’m going to my house?” Kat said with a quirk of her brow.

“Well, you sure as hell can’t stay at mine.”

She grinned breaking away as the street split, “Come on, Mar’s at the Dam for another night. Don’t you start thinking anything dirty about me.”

Ellie rolled her eyes flipping Kat off as she walked back down the street, “Sure can’t think of anything clean.”

“Ohhh fuck you too,” she laughed spinning on her heel. “Wait!” Kat turned suddenly blurting, “Carrier!”

“What,”

“I left it at Jodi’s. I’ll grab it and run it back,”

“It's fine,” Ellie waived, “One of us will be back there tomorrow anyway,”

“You sure? It wouldn’t take too long; I could just leave it on the porch.” Kat offered.

“Do whatever makes your conscience clean.”

She raised her hands, “Well I don’t think the priest could handle all of that,”

Ellie snorted, “Just fuck off already.”

“God, language,”

Kat took off disappearing into the haunted mist. She shook her head turning to Mason. “Promise you won’t date any assholes? You have to be friends with them for years first, alright.” She blinked slowly on the verge of falling asleep, “Yeah, me too. We’re almost home,”

\--X--

“Hi,” Ellie growled before blowing a razzberry on Mason's tummy. She squealed happily kicking in her little PJs. Every few pushups she’d kiss or poke a different spot leading to a fit of giggles. “Yeah, that’s what we like to see. Happy baby. Ahhhhom,” She nipped at one of her floating hands. The cold air fought the heat coming off her skin. Usually, she would have run a few laps around the wall but the living room workout was cuter than ever. A few weak coughs caught Mason off guard but she immediately went back to wiggling under Ellie, “Yeah look at you. You’ll be good in no time.” The door creaked behind her and Ellie could see Dina’s feet coming towards her. She pressed one final kiss on Mason's head before rolling to her back, “Morning. You feeling okay?”

Dina shrugged falling to the couch, “How is she?”

Ellie turned sharply to Mason, their faces inches apart, “What do you think?”

“Bthdthdthd,” She razzberried back.

“I think we’re doing just fine.” Ellie sat up resting her chin in Dina’s knee, “Still have a headache?”

“It’s not bad anymore.”

Ellie frowned for a moment. Seeing Dina hurt was worse than any injury she could ever have, “Want me to make you some tea?” She slowly massaged the leg she was leaning on.

“I’m okay for now.”

“You sure? I’ll take care of bug if you want to take today off,” Ellie slowly rolled up the leg of Dina’s sweat pants, ‘You wanna see something cool?”

“What?” Ellie leaned down blowing a slobbery razzberry in Dina’s calf. She flinched back in surprise but Mason started cackling until she was breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Elongated thbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb noises* Sorry that took two months. The game came out wrecked me, but I started a new job two days after finishing. I've been working nonstop 45-50h weeks since and have been completely mentally and physically ded. So sorry if there's extra Mrs stakes. Please send all the vibes, maybe I can reboot brain in the close future (Game also gave me lots of ideas so any writing may have been towards another,, thing. but at this rate who knows when it will be out.) But yee, they should be promoting a few other people so I can cut hours soon,, Just in time for school to start and take those hours (ಥ﹏ಥ). I'm trying my best to get back on schedule but I make no promises it will be a fast schedule. 
> 
> Also like I can finally say how stressful it was to hear from the leaks that they had a baby, character names that I've already assigned but actually showed up in-game, and just lots of random stuff that I included but was just 2 degrees off like, AH. here I am writing about the wrong baby. It's WEIRD. Like the game is out, that happened??? WHERE WAS CAT?! I WANTED DRAMA. I WANTED PREGNANT DINA TO PILEDRIVE HER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET AFTER SHE MADE A SNIDE COMMENT ABOUT ELLIE. I don't ask for much Nd, please return my calls. Also, there's a tag I want to add to this, still not 100% sure if I should XD


	5. A little past 9

“You sure you don’t want to go?” Ellie checked for the dozenth time. “I can watch her. I know how much you love the dances.”

Dina shrugged, “Yeah.”

“But are you sure?”

Dina rolled her eyes watching as Mason finished the last of the bottle. It was quite the on and off battle to get her to move completely to solid food. Ellie fell onto the couch with her legs hanging over the armrest. “Sounds like you want to go more than me.” Dina balanced the bottle on Ellie’s forehead.

“Just making sure you’re, like, okay?”

“You’re free to go.”

“Without you?!” Ellie scoffed swinging her legs back and forth. The bottle started to slide but she grabbed it before it could fall. She paused for a moment before setting it back on her head. “What am I supposed to do, talk to people.”

“You should try it sometime.” Ellie mimed the words back silently, “Do you want to take her for a bit?” She immediately perked up reaching for Mason.

Ellie sat up before she could lose feeling in her leg. And before Mason spit up directly on her face. That was something she’d gladly not repeat. Dina wandered for a few moments and came back with a book. Ellie pulled faces at the milk drunk baby and she’d coo and giggle. Small hands reaching out to grab her face. But even as the minutes ticked by she still felt Dina was, off. She hadn’t been feeling super well the last few days but skipping the dance was a whole new level homebody. Ellie took Mason to the radio in the corner, “Which one should I do?” She pointed towards the collection of discs.

“Agah.” A slobbery hand waived out.

“Good choice.” Ellie grabbed the CD and popped it in. The slow country music started. A reedy voice accompanied by a lone fiddle. She turned up the volume glancing over her shoulder to Dina.

She lowered her book with a curious glint, “What do you think you’re doing?”

Ellie walked back in time to the music, “Waiting for the good part.” The drums started to pick up and a soft bass joined the mix. Ellie held out a hand, “Dance with me?” She grinned widely. Dina smiled slowly closing her book, “Come on.”

Dina took the outstretched hand and was quickly pulled up. Ellie led her into a spin stepping back to where there was more space, “You better not drop her.” Dina teased.

“Don’t worry.” Ellie bobbed her shoulders in time with the music, “I’ll just drop you instead.”

“Oh, how sweet.” Dina set her free hand on Ellie’s hip.

“Aha!” Mason blew an excited raspberry between the two.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Ellie agreed turning sharply, “I’m holding you. We should make Mama do all the work.”

The chaotic steps still had a pattern, even if Ellie’s form was awful. “You say that like you know what you’re doing.”

“I don’t know anything.” Ellie proudly declared. Dina laughed again wrapping into Ellie’s arm. She kissed her cheek before spinning out again. In the last few years Ellie had gotten better, but that still wasn’t saying much. “Sh-it,” Ellie sang almost tripping.

“You almost got it.”

“I’m garbage,” Ellie held Mason with both arms and dipped her back with an exaggerated, “Weee-ahhh.” She giggled waiving her arms out.

“Garbage can learn.” Dina grinned not so subtly trying to take the lead.

“How long have you been saying that?” She dipped Dina down but took a suspiciously long time to bring her back up.

“Having trouble there?”

“No.” Ellie stubbornly moved Mason to her non-dominant arm. “Just like the suspense.” Masons giggling was contagious as they danced around the room. It didn’t matter if it was incredibly out of time with each passing song.

They both took a deep breath in preparation for an upcoming line, “Just push ‘er back, and close the door!” They dramatically sang in unison, “Make sure the lights are tuuUrned down loooooow.” The guitar thumped through a solo and Ellie energetically fist-bumped to the beat.

“God if we ever find more of this guys albums,”

“I know man,” Ellie shook her head. “That would be such a good day.” She opened her mouth to shout the next verse but was caught mid-sound checking on Mason, “Ohh baby,” She cooed at the drooping eyelids, “To much fun?” Mason’s head popped up as she tried to stay awake.

“She picks up the party-pooping from you,” Dina said dragging the crib to the back of their room. They took a short break to set her down but she was already out. Dina set a blanket over the top to block out any excess light and quietly stepped out. “She should be fin-“ She yelped being lifted into the air, “Hey!” Dina chuckled.

“What?” Ellie innocently spun her around in the air.

“Oh, you wanna fucking go?” Dina challenged. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she pulled Ellie into a routine she knew by heart. It was fast and required a certain amount of skill. Ellie stumbled over and over again trying to keep up, “I think you were doing better with the baby.” Dina teased earning a little glare. She could feel the last notes approaching. One final spin and she was leaning out, her balance left entirely to Ellie. The note faded and they sat panting in the silence. “You’ve done better.”

“I made it to the end didn’t I?” Ellie pulled her back resting her forehead down on hers.

Dina hummed for a moment, “Debatable.”

The CD had restarted to the first and much slower song. “Man,” Ellie smiled softly, “You’re pretty cool.” They rocked back and forth a little longer catching their breaths.

Dina looked up completely smitten, “Come‘ere.” She couldn’t even tell who kissed first but it wonderfully deep. They stopped only because they couldn’t keep their stupid grins down. “I’m kinda, kinda,” Dina panted. A low grumble from Ellies' stomach broke the moment. “Yeah that.” They both broke out laughing.

“We forgot about dinner.”

Dina nodded dropping her head onto Ellie’s shoulder. She sighed before realizing, “Oh,” she popped back up with a sly grin, “I’ve got an idea.”

Ellie hummed her own theme music dive rolling across the empty street. “How is that less obvious?” Dina’s voice strained trying not to laugh.

“Stealth.” Ellie shot back. “Dunna dun dun. Dun dun dun. Ba ba baaaanaaanana.” She scurried to the next building.

“You're stupid.” Dina snickered smacking her shoulder when she caught up. There were in view of the church. The back door leading straight to the kitchen had been left open. Music filtered out through the air along with muffled conversations and laughter. They inched up getting a better view. Leftovers sat temptingly close on the side counters. They waited as a figure came back grabbing a tray to take out to the floor, “Go go go.” They rushed in each pulling Tupperware from under their shirts. “I’ got dessert,” Dina called out spotting a beautiful cobbler.

“Okay,” Ellie whispered stalking towards some kind of roast meat and veggies. Lights flickered as people spun past the doorway. Dina popped up first loading her container. Ellie followed closely behind grabbing whatever she could. They ducked and scrabbled between counters loading up on all sorts of food. Ellie picked out footsteps a little too late. “Ohhh Kris heeeey.” Ellie stood ramrod straight as Dina dove behind the cupboard, “Been a great night, huh?”

“The hell are you doing back here? I haven’t seen you all night.”

“Oh you know,” Ellie sighed trying to close her hidden container with one hand. She could see Dina moving towards the door, “Came in kinda late.” Kris looked suspiciously towards the area Dina was in, “Is that a new haircut?” Ellie blurted out not wanting to blow Dina’s cover.

“Yeah?” Kris turned back confused.

“I’ve always been tempted to go that short. Especially having tiny little baby hands grabbing ev-“

Dina flung a wooden spoon into the air and it clattered noisily behind them, “Bail bail bail!” She shouted leaving a visible dust trail. Ellie grabbed her containers chasing after her. She caught up to Dina pushing to pass her. “Get out of here.” Dina cackled not wanting to let Ellie take the lead. They tumbled into their home like a pair of drunken idiots.

They briefly showed off their spoils and Ellie was in awe, “Damn Dina,” Her mouth dropped seeing how much she had swiped.

She giggled grabbing two forks, “The cobbler hadn’t even been touched yet. I bet they were saving it for last.” She stabbed down, “Or Dina! Aha!”

Ellie broke at the outburst. “You know what, fuck it.” Ellie reached into a high cupboard pulling a nearly full jar down. They moved to the couch passing the food and alcohol back and forth. They checked on Mason every so often but so far she had just moved so one arm was stretched over her head. An honestly adorable position, Dina tried to flick a carrot into Ellie’s mouth while she was talking. It bounced off but they assumed Boo would find it eventually. They giggled and chatted slowly letting the alcohol take over, “Last bite?” Ellie held the remaining cobbler up to Dina’s mouth.

“Don’t do that to me,”

“Here comes the horsey,” Ellie sang.

“Fuuuck you,” Dina laughed but she wasn’t about to let Ellie eat the last piece.

“I mean, you can.”

She fell to the side trying to not choke. “God. I hate it when you do that.” She chuckled grabbing the jar down in the last few drops.

“Aww that’s soo sad,” Ellie teased, “I bet you’d feel better without a shirt.”

“Really?” She drunkenly held onto a smug grin. Without breaking eye contact she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor. “What’cha going to do about that?”

“Wasn’t expecting that to work on my first try but,” Ellie giggled scooting forward, “I’m gonna kiss you.” She sang.

Dina hooked a finger into her shirt pulling her in, “You better.”

Ellie dopily grinned going for her collar. A crooked line of kisses along her shoulder and up her neck. She paused in front of Dina’s face, “Hi.”

“Hey.” She chuckled.

“So I’m just gonna,” Ellie dropped into a messy kiss. She tried to get a knee under herself but it slipped off the edge of the couch. She yelped nearly pulling Dina down too.

“You trying to kill me?” Dina cackled.

“Might accidentally kill something,” Ellie ripped the cushions from the back giving them a little more space. “Now come here.” She grabbed Dina’s leg sliding her onto her back. She firmly planted herself above her.

“Need me to hold still?” Dina teased.

She rolled her eyes trapping Dina’s arms above her head, “Fucking smartass.”

\---X---

Ellie wasn’t playing a full-blown concert by any means but her audience was more than captivated. She picked at the guitar letting the simple melody build itself. Mason cooed before blowing a long raspberry. “Stop spitting everywhere,” Ellie sang cleaning the drool off her chin, “ _You are a baby. Yes you are. Tiny little baby. You don’t even help with the chores.”_

“Aahhhhh!” She squealed.

“Good point.” Ellie hummed along with what she was playing. _“You are a tiny little tot. You just wiggle wiggle a lot. But as long as I am near. There is nothing you should fear.”_ She paused momentarily as the door swung open. She smiled greeting Dina, “Morning babe.” Ellie greeted.

Dina’s hard face immediately softened into a smile at the scene before her, “Are you being a good girl?” She cooed. Mason looked up for a second but turned back to the guitar.

“I was really good.” Ellie bragged, “This one was pretty okay too.” She played a few more bars smiling as Dina didn’t move. “Was work okay?”

“Long. Boring.”

Ellie gasped with surprise, “Night watch at the clinic? Noo.” She folded her arms on top of the guitar.

“Hey. Sarah admitted she messed up the schedule. And It’s not like I would have gotten any sleep here,”

“She only got up once last night,” Ellie bragged, “I almost slept better than Boo.”

“So should I leave more often?” Dina challenged. She stood over Ellie tilting her head back, “For your sake of course.”

“I’d build a whole different fucking house if it meant you’d leave me alone.”

Dina hummed in agreement dipping down for a kiss. “Too bad you don’t have the time.”

“It’s an absolute nightmare.” Ellie pouted. They might have gotten a little carried away. Random twangs and thumps as Mason smacked the guitar. They broke away with a chuckle. “What ‘cha doing Mo?”

She scootched herself forward “Agah?” A firm slap right in the middle of the stings.

“Kid, I have no clue what you’re trying to play,” Ellie said flatly. She reached back to give Dina’s leg three short squeezes. “Get your sleep. I’ll have lunch in a few hours.” She turned her attention back to Mason, “So if you want to do percussion usually you hit about here.” She guided her hand to the body of the guitar and started playing again. Masons' legs kicked in and out with excitement as she started playing again. She smacked the guitar, and Ellie’s leg, with reckless abandon. “You’re timing is somehow worse than Dina’s.”

“I heard that,” Dina called from their room.

Ellie bit her lip to keep the grin in check. She leaned in and kissed her head, “One day I’ll teach you.” She picked a few more notes before Dina came back out, with her own guitar. “Are you not going to-“

“I’ll just sleep when she’s out.” Dina sat on the floor next to her. She listened for a few moments to pick up the pattern Ellie was using. As soon as she started playing Mason's head spun back and forth between the two of them. Her breaths picked up and every limb swung around. She let out an excited squeal showing off her two teeth.

“God, start singing and she might explode.” Ellie laughed, “You wanna practice the duet from the red book?

Dina shrugged, “Why not. Maybe we’ll do something at the next party.”

Ellie grinned sitting up straighter, “Alright kid. This is going to blow your little mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellie has now drunkenly cried about how small and cute Mason's hands are twice,,, this week. I'm headed back to school in two days. Kida scared since its been a good two years since I've been in a college setting. Kinda pumped since I finally have an idea of what I want to do.


	6. Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is like 5 months late. I was making spaghetti.

The impact rang out and the crowd cheered as the ball soared far out into the field. The batter made it all the way to third narrowly dodging the baseman. "Ahe ne ne ne," Mason chittered squatting up and down.

"Yeah?" She looked up to Dina with a wild smile. She laughed, still unable to get over the bright green sunglasses and matching frog hat. Mason clung to her hands unsteadily stomping back and forth. "You going to play Mo?" She squealed, buzzing her lips. Wispy curls stuck out of the hat swaying with every little movement. Dina really needed to steal one of the cameras. Her baby was fucking cute and should be plastered on every wall of their home. Mason’s attention turned suddenly behind them, babbling loudly.

"Took you long enough," Dina grinned as Ellie settled next to them.

"You're the one that didn't want to wait in line." Ellie took a healthy bite of ice cream dancing back and forth.

"You’re so weird,"

"Oh, you wanted some?" Ellie feigned surprise. Dina playfully elbowed her. Another loud cheer as one of the players dove into home sending up a spray of dirt. Ellie hovered the spoon over the ice cream and Dina gave a questioning look. She slowly moved it around looking for approval. Dina nodded when she was over a large strawberry chunk. “Oh of course you steal that.” Ellie brought the ice cream to her somehow managing to not make any car noises. The small crowd erupted into cheers as one of the outfielders fell into a muddy patch. There was still snow on the tops of the mountains but since it was the first not freezing day in months everyone was out. Being passed by again Mason let out an angry yowl. She bounced up on her toes trying to reach Dina's bite her mouth wide.

Dina almost chuckled at the angry little frog, "I'm sorry are we starving you?" She teased poking her chubby tummy. "Poor little baaaby,"

"Hey," Ellie held out a small bite, "It's cold. You might not like," Mason lunged forward attacking the spoon. "Ooohkay."

It took a moment to register. A fraction of a pucker before she laughed wildly grabbing at the bowl with a loud "Mah!"

Dina caught her before she could faceplant but didn't care as she tried to swim through the air. "Dude," Dina laughed, "Calm down." An aggressive wiggle as Mason tried to break free.

"What the hell have we done?" Ellie carefully fed her another bite before she ate free of Dina's hold. Miraculously they were able to calm her down. The peace didn't last long. Abigail came sprinting towards them her cheeks red.

"I need you," she panted grabbing Ellie's arm. The crowd erupted into cheers as a team scored and the other was kicked off the field. "Dangit! We need a pitcher."

Ellie was already pulled halfway up by her insistent niece, "Okay?"

"You'll destroy the other team." Dina encouraged pushing her up. Ellie stumbled behind picking her way out of the maze of chairs and blankets. They were the last on the field and Dina whistled loudly and Mason jumped at the sound. "Let's go Whitters!! Kick their ass!"

"AHHG!" Mason added.

"Yeah, that's the spirit," Dina laughed turning in time to see Mason drop the dirty bowl on her face, "Nooo." She caught it too late. Dina stared flatly at the melted ice cream plastered on her baby's face. Dina bit her cheek.

“Come ‘ere!”

“Kaden don't you, nooooo.” Camryn sprinted away closely followed by her older, completely mud-covered, brother.

Kaden easily caught up with long strides bear hugging her. “I wove you.” He teased rubbing as much mud on her as he could.

“No you don't. Fuck off.” She squirmed.

Dina looked at the muddy patches covering most of the field. Every single one had Ellie’s name written all over. “You and Mom can take a bath later.” Dina sighed handing the bowl back to Mason. She grinned ferally striking her hands in the melted remains and shoving them into her mouth.

\--X--

It was a weird sort of quiet. Dina had been home alone plenty of times when their work shifts didn't quite match up. That wasn’t even including how much Ellie loved volunteering for the long patrols. Dina would gladly go out with her most of the time. But being home alone with Mason quiet was, suspicious. Luckily there was always a string of sounds when she was awake. Blowing raspberries, babbling, and general squeaking. Which really wasn't much different than Ellie sounded when she was bored. And she really did get bored easily. Mason cheered, rolling a ball across the floor and Boo diligently picked it up and brought it back. Given Ellie had taken one of the shorter routes in her area she'd easily be back by dinner. "Mo," Dina sighed, spotting her kid chomping down on one of Boos toys, "Put that down."

"Ba." She held it out for a moment but went back to slobbering on the braided rope.

"Stop eating that." She swore she saw Mason shake her head. Dina reluctantly went and pulled it from her iron grip. Mason complained loudly. "This isn't yours okay? Here," Dina handed a more appropriate stuffed animal, "See? Bear. I don't need you getting dog breath too." She tossed the dog toy on the couch and went to finish making her tea. Dina sat on the counter watching the slow simmer. Part of her was tempted to send Mason to her Uncle's house for a few hours so she could clean things up before Ellie got back. She absently bounced her feet against the cupboard. But the bouncing slowed to a stop and she realized it had gone silent. "Mo? Momo whatcha doing?" Even stretching out she couldn't see her on the rug.

Dina hopped down and walked over to the empty area. She cursed softly. How the hell do you misplace a baby that's too fat and stubborn to crawl more than a foot? "Mason baby, where'd you go?"

"Ama," she chirped. Dina jumped seeing her wobble out from behind the couch. Mason walked halfway to her before plopping down on the floor. She laughed before chomping down on Boos rope.

"Dude!" Dina gasped, "You can't just, what the," Dina crouched eagerly holding her arms out, "Mason come here." She gave a lopsided grin before turning back to the toy. Dina tried a few more times but Mason was more than content to ignore her.

Ellie nearly tripped as Boo rushed up to greet her, "hey easy old-timer." She laughed. She scratched his ears aggressively and his tail happily flicked back and forth. "Think you want to come on the next patrol with me? I’ll make a short one."

"Ellie," Dina burst out of their room, "Look at this!" She set Mason down and waited.

"Mhh,” Ellie waited for a moment, “It’s a girl."

"No just wait. She'll do it." Dina encouraged Mason who just stared back and clung to her leg. "Come one, aren't you excited to see mama?" Mason sat down and waved her arms in the air. "Okay fine excited, yaaay."

"Aaaaaaayyyyyayaya." Mason gasped seeing Boo and zoom crawled to his side.

"No, Mason. You're supposed to walk and show Ellie." Dina slumped into her hand. "I swear I'm not crazy. She was walking earlier, went all the way from the couch to there,"

"Oh, you're definitely crazy." Ellie agreed kissing her temple.

"She did though!"

A small laugh and Ellie fell into a loose hug. "Guess she just cares about Boo more than me." Dina just pouted and refused to uncross her arms and hug back.

\--X--

"Boo. Boooo?" Mason peeked around the table. He barked softly and she squealed running away as he followed behind.

"He's going to catch you." Ellie gasped. She watched as Boo stopped and Mason crept around to peek again. They'd been playing this game for days. And Ellie wasn't going to complain if the dog could tire her out. She checked the time, "Ah shit." She dropped her pen swearing to finish the drawing later. "We gotta go find mom." She scooped Mason up. Mom. Sometimes the word fit. Other times it felt weird. Like it was just Dina who she'd know forever. Calling her mom, hell being called mom? It just was, fuck if she could explain it. But there were just days were nothing else could describe it.

"How we doing today huh?" Ellie asked swinging Mason to her hip. She answered back on the verge of understandable sounds. Ellie had been trying to get her to say 'fuck you' for weeks now.

"Ihbawa?" Mason pointed as they passed her favorite building.

"No, we can't go to the library right now," Ellie spotted a colorful cover in the free bin just outside the door. She veered closer seeing the comic book. It wasn't a series she was familiar with but, might as well give it a try. She snatched the copy knowing it wouldn't be there later. Mason reached out with grabby little crab hands. "We can read it later but you can't hold it. I want it in one piece you little shredder." A moment of silence for the journal pages Mason had gotten a hold of. Ellie carefully folded and tucked the book into her back pocket. Mason gibbered a question pointing down the street. Ellie nodded seriously, "You're right." Mason bit down on her finger watching the movement of the busy street.

The clinic was just off the main road. Ellie could hear Dina as soon as she opened the door. Sounded like a new batch of trainees. Dina stepped into view with an annoyed eye roll. She immediately brightened spotting the two of them. "Hey, running a little behind guys. One more minute."

"As long as I can blame you it's fine."

She smiled coming in for a quick kiss. "And I'll blame Sarah. Just need to set up for an overnight shift but Summer should be in soon." Dina quickly disappeared again.

Ellie set Mason down needing the break. Man, she was getting heavy. "Nacks." Mason decided veering to the kitchen.

"Hey, no snacks bud. We're going to dinner." Not liking that answer Mason toddled away faster. "No." Mason shrieked when she tried to grab her, "Jesus, fine."

"Alright. Everything’s good and," Dina paused, noticing Mason digging into a pear half. Ellie just gave a defeated shrug, "It's my fault for showing her the fridge."

Dina gave a quick update on her day. Nothing exciting, just her wanting to ram her head into the wall when the kids in training were paying zero attention. She let her hair down brushing it out as she talked. Ellie didn't hear a goddamned word of it. How did all that hair fit into a little bun? The way her shoulders moved tying it back up. Ellie forgot to breathe for a moment. Some days it curled more but there was always a stubborn wave that always made a few strands fly out. God damn her wife was beautiful, and still talking, "Yeah," Ellie nodded not hearing the question.

"You sure? You've been watching her solo for a while. I don't want to feel like an ass leaving you for a party where I'll probably just get hammered, or high. Depends what Mike's got stashed this time."

Shit. She just agreed to something "One of Mike's things?" Ellie shook back into reality, "If you really wanted to, I bet we could both go. Will's wanted to babysit since she was born."

Dina smiled, "Nothings official yet buuut,"

"Buuuut?"

Dina bumped into her shoulder, "You’re tempting me. Before it was just Will making sad faces in the window."

"Boo," Mason announced.

Ellie paused looking around. "Mason Boo’s at home."

"Boo." She grinned pointing at an approaching horse.

"Boo?" Dina tried. Mason nodded eagerly. Dina laughed abruptly, "Oh honey no. Nooo that's a horse. Horses are different than Boo."

"I mean it's got four legs." Ellie reasoned. Mason barked and they both broke into laughter. Mason tried calling again and again getting more upset that it wasn't responding. She was on the verge of crying before they had to chase the horse down for her to pet it. The rider was more than willing to stop albeit a little confused. "Alright, we gotta say by to Sasha now," Ellie emphasized the name.

"Bah Boo." Mason waved softly.

They had given up on being on time for dinner but at least there was time to plan a trip to a stable to learn what horses were. They made it to Sarah's house and we're hit by an aromatic wave as soon as the door opened. Seconds later Will and Abigail were fighting over her attention. "We were about to start placing bets on where we'd find your bodies." Sarah popped out of the kitchen with a half-eaten roll. She was likely 'checking it for poison'.

"I'm sure if we died it would take you a month to notice." Dina dodged Tucker as he ran past flying an action figure by. Sarah snapped shooting a stern look and he sheepishly landed the figure.

"I think Abs would care," Sarah said flatly watching the pampering Mason was getting. "I bet you guys can use a break once in a while." They both turned to see Ellie sampling one of Notch's latest beer experiments. "That bad?"

"What?" Ellie popped innocently, “You want some?”

Sarah grinned smugly. Dina kicked her shin hard already hearing the snarky thought. “I'll take whatever smells the least like gas.” She nodded ignoring Sarah’s death glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back in school and have really been researching and working on a way to get into actual game development. There's not a ton of resources where I'm at but we slowly figuring something out. This last semester I had 19 credits + other stuff for a total of 20. Wow. Hemken busy. Two classes alone had me writing 3-8 pages a week and that was rough. Buuuut I finished with the highest gpa I've ever gotten in college and possibly even HS. Crazy how actually enjoying the classes helps.
> 
> Maybe by the next update, I'll know how to program and have a master's in cool gamer dude. (I swear it will be sooner but, time management? I don't know her😅) I'm not even joking when I say feel free to chat with me here or on Tumblr. This is like 80% of my social interaction. Ooooor if anyone wants to play Apex I'm totally down for that too


	7. Patrol

Dina could spot the dark cloud over Ellie as soon as she opened the door. Her brows were drawn and her brain was obviously somewhere else. “Is it bad?” Dina asked taking the bag as Ellie pulled it off.

“Yeah,” she said tiredly, “May’s coming in a bit. Ellie rubbed her face with a groan, “Fuck. I can’t even think right now.”

“Just clean up.” Ellie nodded kissing Dina’s head. She disappeared still grumbling to herself. Mason toddled up reaching for a dirty pipe on the side of the bag. “Absolutely not.” Dina lifted it out of her reach. Mason pouted something fierce. “Go find Boo.”

“Fin BOO!” She took off towards the napping dog giving Dina time to put away Ellie’s things. She closed the high latch locking everything in the wide cupboard. “Buba Boo!” Mason squealed falling to sit next to him.

“Did you find him?” Dina called out and was met with more gibberish. She swore that the dog was a better babysitter than she was at times. Dina had barely set out clean clothes before the shower turned off.

“Hey,” Ellie peeked out to grab a towel, “Is Cha-cha still sick?”

“Yep.”

“Fuck.” She groaned disappearing again.

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on or,”

Ellie threw back the curtain storming out. It was much less intimidating when she was still dripping water, “There’s a fucking horde a few miles out. At this rate, it’ll be in the hot zone in a few days.” She grabbed the stack of clothes on the bed throwing them on as fast as she could.

There was a knock at the door and Mason made more noise about it than the dog. May helped herself in making sure to not let the toddler run out the door, “Hey,” she nodded before spreading a map on the counter. Mason followed staring at the guest. She sucked on three fingers before blowing a loud raspberry. “Morning to you little guy. Ellie made it back right?”

“Yeah, she’s,”

“I’m coming,” Ellie strode our straightening her collar, “This one’s a mess.” Dina picked Mason so she wouldn't get in the way. Ellie leaned onto the counter staring down at the map. “We were on Oak and three hundred, right?” She dropped a finger onto the spot. It was just a few blocks away from the red ring that surrounded their town.

May pushed her hand over, “I think it was closer to five spreading towards Center Street.”

“Alright so, the Weston’s is about here,” Ellie drew a small note on the map. They went back and forth filling out the area. Some names went directly onto the map. Other notes were put into a journal Ellie kept. Rough plans and ideas were starting to form.

“How big is the horde?” Dina interjected.

“Ohhh,” Ellie tapped a pencil against her lip, “About thirty? It’s always hard to tell when they’re spread out... I don’t think it was any bigger than fifty.”

“God no.” May shivered, “I wouldn’t say there’s that many.”

“We're definitely going to have to burn the shit out of them. Do you know how we’re doing on alcohol?”

“We’ve got plenty,” Dina nodded, “Notch’s last batch went well. You could easily make two hundred molotavs out of that. Assuming he’ll let us use it.”

Ellie snorted lightly, “We wouldn't have enough horses to get all that out. May What are we looking at? Four maybe six people and someone for the horses?”

“Yeah. I don’t think we could get any more out there without being too loud.” May said.

Ellie sighed tapping on the counters. “I know Alden would go.”

“There’s me and Ben.”

“Chacha’s out, who does she usually go with again?”

“Lately she’s been with Jaycee,”

“She just moved up from group patrols right?” Ellie buzzed her lips and covered her face to think, “She’s, okay. I don’t think she’s really dealt with hordes before but we do need to train more... We could get away with one of the new pairs to watch the horses. Who else do we have that’s even here,”

“Ell,” Dina said flatly. She hummed in response, “We’ve been through that area plenty of times.” Ellie nodded. “Ellie.”

“What?” She finally looked over.

“I’ll go.”

The realization finally hit her, “Oh. I mean yeah, yeah you can, we’d just have to,” Ellie swallowed staring at Mason for a moment.

“What? You think I’d let you run your ass into a horde alone?”

“I’m not alone.”

“We can leave her at Sarah’s for a few days.” Dina dodged a slobbery hand trying to force its way into her mouth. “Unless you think I forgot how patrols work.”

“I, no nonono. No, you’re great. Good? Fine,” Ellie blurted, “That works. It’s just been a while since we've been out-,”

“Are you two done yet?” May sighed.

“Yes.”

“Yeah,” Ellie said at the same time. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with a pained look, “We can’t leave tomorrow. Check-in with everyone for two days from now. I’ll work on the other patrols for the next few days and keep them close to town. We can get everyone together and go over details tomorrow.”

“Sure.” May nodded folding up the oversized map, “Round everyone up after lunch?”

“Yeah. Let’s say the north gate.”

“Will do. Be sure to get some sleep instead of worrying Mama bear.” May slapped Ellies back.

“Shut up,” Ellie said gripping the sides of the counter. Her fingers tapping rapidly as she stared into space.

Mason grumbled fighting to be set free. “Use your words.” Dina encouraged.

“Dan.” She growled scratching at Dina’s arms.

“Jesus okay,” Dina set her down and she took off with slapping steps, “So am I invited to tomorrow’s meeting or-“

“Okay sorry!” Ellie snapped.

“Woah,” Dina held her hands up, “Just joking.”

“Sorry.” A defeated sighed.

She waited a few moments for Ellie to settle “You okay?” Dina lightly brushed her arm, “I’m not mad, but I can tell you’ve got all sorts of thoughts going on right now.”

Mason screeched running in circles around the couch, “Just tired.”

“What’s new?” Dina sat up on the counter scooting into Ellie’s space, “Do you want to talk about it or wait until your little yarn-ball-brain has caught fire?” She set a hand on Ellie’s waist not wanting to force eye contact. She sighed letting her head fall onto Dina’s shoulder. Her still damp hair was cold against her neck, “Is it really bad enough you think someone one would die?”

“It’s always a possibility,” She mumbled.

Dina waited not wanting to completely overwhelm her. “You think Momo will destroy Sarah’s house in the few days it would take?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

Dina pat her shoulders, “Great, everything’s figured out then.” Ellie pulled away focused somewhere else. Dina bit her lip trying not to rip out better answers. She tucked stray hairs back behind both ears and held her face, “Hey, use your words.”

Ellie glanced up with a sigh, “Don’t you pull that on me.”

“Well, are you going to talk, or do I have to put you in bed?”

“What if I get up at 4 am and run away naked?”

“First off I can full-on tackle you and not feel bad. Second, wouldn’t be the first time,”

“Oh.” Ellie snorted, “You’re going to have to remind me what the first time was.”

“I’m shocked you don't remember.” Ellie rolled her eyes. Dina was more than content to squish her cheeks back and forth but she looked up suddenly, “Let’s see if I can catch one of those thoughts.” Her had shot out grabbing the air. She pulled it closer with a hum. “Mm nope.” She grabbed another. Her eyes widened with shock, “Did not know you were into that,” She hastily shoved the thought back.

“Dee,” Ellie sighed grabbing her hand, “I, I don’t even know where I’m at right now.” She intercepted the finger about to poke her temple and kissed it. “I just need to lay down.”

“You can do that.” Ellie glanced sideways at Mason who was spinning and holding her stuffed animals in the air. “I’ll take care of her,” Dina assured softly.

A slight pout, “I want you to come with me.”

“Oh my poor baby.” Dina pulled her into a loose hug. “Think you can manage a movie?”

\---X---

“All set?” Ellie called out as everyone finished their final checks “Alden you better not be drunk before we get there,” she grinned at his reaction to the additional bags of Molotov’s on his horse.

“I’m honored you think I could drink that much in a day.” He saluted.

“Everyone got jackets? The nights are starting to sneak up.”

“Okay mom.” May sassed.

“Young lady I will send you to your room.” Ellie shot back.

“Bitch, I have a whole fucking house.”

“Geez language. Who the hell even raised you?” Ellie moved to check the youngest of the group. She had been sitting in her saddle messing with her hoodie strings for several minutes. “You okay Jaycee? I don’t want you coming out if you’re not one-hundred percent comfortable.”

“I’m good.”

“Alright.” Ellie smacked her knee, “I want to see you kick some serious ass.” She smiled with a small nod. Dina was running a little late. No doubt she had stopped by the clinic to stock up. Ellie had easily been up two hours before everyone else double-checking the supplies, and camping gear. Not to mention making sure all the weapons were in working order. Ellie briefly ran through the plan again and listed the main teams. Her breaths occasionally turning into light clouds in the cold air, “... As long as we do this right, I’m hoping nothing big will show up until the snow comes and melts.”

“Ha.” May snorted.

“Hey peanut gallery, you’re the one that’s in charge the next three months. I’m trying to make it easy for you." They saddled up waiting by the main gate. It would take a few moments before they got the heavy doors open. She spotted Dina making her way down the street and moved to intercept her, “Planning on leaving me?” Dina said taking the outstretched hand.

“You’d kill me.” Ellie pointed out pulling her up.

“Damn right.” Dina adjusted herself before hugging Ellie’s waist. Ellie made her way to the front of the group just as the gate was fully open.

“Let’s go.” She called out starting into a steady trot. “Do you need a rundown of what’s happening?”

“Like you haven’t been talking about non-stop in your sleep?”

“I haven’t been,” Ellie turned slightly, “Do I do that?” Dina snorted setting her face on Ellie’s back to keep warm. “Do it really talk that much in my sleep? Dina,” She gave up on trying to get an answer.

A small silence as they hit the tree line. Dina breathed deeply, “It’s a little weird how weird this feels.”

“Just don’t do anything stupid right?” There was a new kind of anxiety that burned in the back of her head since she had started patrolling again. Another little person she had to keep safe and come home for.

They cleared through the first canyon and were able to spread out a bit. They stopped for a few short breaks but were right on track as far as time went. They hit the edge of town just past the five-hour mark. They grouped back together keeping their voices lowered. “The horde was last seen about a mile from here. Keep your eyes open and pants up.” May encouraged. “You still taking point?”

“Yeah.” Ellie nodded debating if she should grab a rifle or not. “Shouldn’t take too long to scout but we’ll try to get the ladders set up for y’all.” Dina snagged the rifle before she could.

“If you don’t hear anything in let’s say, two hours send the next team in to find our bodies,” Dina said with a straight face.

“Hey,” Ellie frowned bopping her shoulder, “You’d hear something if we fucked up. I’d never go down quietly.” She caught a bit of a cheeky brow raise from Dina, “Anyways, check some of the nearby buildings for supplies. Just remember to stay close and keep quiet. As always May’s boss while I’m gone.”

“I’m always boss.” She muttered under her breath.

Ellie chuckled adjusting her bag a final time, “Ready?” Dina clicked her tongue and gave a thumbs up. Ellie led the way sticking close to the walls of the buildings. Almost all communication had turned to hand signals. The first few blocks were silent. Ellie radioed back that they could move the horses up. They cautiously passed a few more intersections.

“Hold up,” Dina whispered. Ellie stopped watching as she slid forward, “On ten.” She crouched against the wall trying to pick it out. They crept forward and the pained moaning became more distinct. A single woman stood in the middle of the ally clutching her head. Harsh breaths and jerks. Ellie waived back to Dina and pat her thigh. Dina nodded pulling her pistol to cover her. Ellie slowly moved up behind the runner. And lunged. One arm yanking her head to the side. The other brought down the knife. A wet gurgling and Ellie lowered the body down.

They waited a few seconds before moving on. “They’ve moved a lot faster than we expected.” Ellie pointed to a spot behind them, “Main horde used to be there. Who knows what's been left in these buildings. Watch your ass.”

“Watching your ass,” Dina confirmed.

Ellie flashed a middle finger and she was tempted to quip about not knowing that signal. Ellie pointed towards a building across the street. They crossed slowly spotting three more clickers down the road. “First stop. We can get to the roof through a backroom,” Ellie peeked in the broken window, “Can’t tell if it’s spores or dust. Wait a second,” She hopped through and the shuffling got more distant. Ellie was invisible other than the little sneeze a few seconds later. Dina smiled momentarily but didn’t take her eyes off the nearby infected. Another sneeze right before she popped her head back out the window. “Just dust.”

“Your allergies acting up again.” She passed the first bag to Ellie and climbed in after. “This is the gas station, right?”

“Yeah,” Ellie led to the small back room. The roof had collapsed leaving a perfect person-sized hole. “Ladies first,” She held her hands out. She boosted Dina up easily and she disappeared over the edge. A few seconds later the end of a rope came down.

Dina hauled up the bag and slid it to the side. “Alright,” she got on her stomach reaching down to Ellie, “Come on.”

“Hopefully I don’t weigh more than the bag.” Ellie joked jumping up to Dina’s outstretched hand.

Dina grunted pulling her up. “Surprisingly the bag was more. What’s the other place we’re checking?”

Ellie pointed in a general direction already unloading the supply bag. “The office thing or Randy burger.”

Dina nodded heading towards the edge of the roof. “Jesus fuck,” she jumped seeing the dozens of infected on the street below. “I thought you said it was around thirty.”

“What?” Ellie’s gaze shot up, “What do you mean?” She moved to Dina’s side and looked over the horde. It was almost double of what they had estimated, “Fuck me.” Ellie groaned.

“It’s probably too late to head back. If they keep moving it’s all forests up to home,” Ellie nodded covering her mouth, “That’s doable but we’d burn through a lot more ammo and risk setting the whole mountain on fire.”

Ellie glanced back to the Molotov’s she’d lined up, “The other bag has more," She bit her thumb doing a mental count, “All else fails we can make a good dent. Depending on that we could take an extra day to clear the rest.”

“We didn’t pack food for that but rationing for a day isn’t too bad.” They stared at each other for a few more moments in case a new plan came to mind. Dina held Ellie’s hand before she could gnaw her finger off. “Radio back and see if they can find more food while we get the other roof locked down.”

“I guess so.”

Dina mentally mapped out a route to the next buildings. The few meters would easily take a half-hour as they swung wide around the horde, “Let’s get it over with.”

-X-

“Welcome to the party.” Ellie half-smiled watching May setting up on the opposing building.

“I should have brought something.” She walkied back. “One more bag and we’re good to go.” They had set up a rope ladder on the opposite side of the building. Jaycee was working to pull up the last batch of Molotov’s they’d brought. May paved across the roof checking over the horde. “Where the hell did they all come from? It’s a fucking old group.”

“Why don’t you go down and ask them?” The distance made it hard to tell but Ellie knew she was getting a middle finger. Maybe it was a good thing Dina had the binoculars.

A light crackle as Alden stretched his neck, “They up?”

“Almost.” Ellie glanced over noting he had taken off his jacket. Flame-like tattoos spiraled off his shoulder reaching well past his elbow, “Shit man, you didn’t tell me you finished the sleeve.” She took a second to admire the work.

“Filled the rest in weeks a few weeks ago.” He shrugged holding his arm out, “I know she overcharged me. But I just stole some of her supplies.”

Ellie snickered, “How’d that go?”

“Ooh you know, bad.” He shrugged, “What’ca going to get me if I hit ten clickers with the same moltav?” Ellie bit her lip about to respond but there was a crack and sudden movement, “The hell?”

A handful of clickers started heading their way, “Ben's on the ground still!” Dina shouted.

“Fuck.” Ellie’s eyes went wide seeing him running to a different building, one she knew was teeming with infected, “Fuck. Somewhere ELSE!” Before thinking she dropped to a dumpster and ran towards him. She had one Molotov and managed to hit most of the group heading towards him. “Car!”

“Yeeep!” He slid into the space under a van leaving Ellie completely alone.

The remaining clickers turned to face her instead. Ellie’s mind went blank, “Shhhit.”

“ELL!” A surprisingly irritated shout. But Ellie’s brain didn’t hear anything but her heart-stopping.

“Shit. Nope. Nope,” She spun sprinting from the main horde. Fortunately, she'd only attracted a handful not the entire death parade. Unfortunately, she had three bullets and a knife on her.

Dina ripped the rifle off her bag. Of all the things she was prepared for her wife jumping into the middle of the horde surprisingly wasn’t one of them. Dina hissed watching Ellie sprint out of sight. With a half dozen infected following behind. “You fucker!” Dina ran to the other side of the roof trying to keep track of her. She could jump off and try to figure something out but then there would just be two idiots for them to kill. “Ell!”

“Yeah!?” She could barely hear.

Think. Think. Think. Dina threw down her bag grabbing a short rope. She wrapped it around the nearest piping and whistled loudly. Ellie whistled back. “Watch this fucking rope and get a molly ready.” She shouted to Alden.

“Got it.”

Dina whistled again. A closer response echoed back, “Goddam idiot,” she snarled. Ellie came tearing back into view and Dina waved wildly. “Ell!”

“What are you-” Dina repelled down the roof, the rope burning through her riding gloves. She wrapped the rope around her arm holding the other out. “Okay,” Ellie gasped leaping to her. A pained grunt as she slapped against the wall. Dina roared pulling Ellie higher. She scrambled against the brick until she was able to cling to Dina. “Nice of you to drop in.” Ellie huffed.

“You’re fucking heavy.” She complained. Dina kicked out at a hand trying to grab her foot.

“Sorry. Sorry,” Ellie panted grabbing onto the rope.

“Heads!” Alden threw down a Molotov at the cluster below them. The hot wave rushed up to their feet.

“Ohh man,” Ellie panted.

“Climb.”

“Jesus, I a-"

"Go!"

Oh she was pissed. Ellie sucked her lips in and moved before Dina decided to drop her. She flopped onto the roof shortly followed by a fuming Dina. “So, That was-“ Dina punched her arm at full force, “Ow?!”

“What the hell?” Dina’s hands flew out.

“I had it,-“

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Dina spat. The other team was targeting one of the agitated bloaters. She breathed deeply pacing for a moment. “Hey Alden,” she huffed throwing her gloves down, “When you get married don’t pick a fuc _k_ ing idiot.” He nodded like a deer in her laser sight. Dina rubbed her face grabbing the walki-talki. “We’re in one piece. How about you.”

A few moments before May waved her arm from the opposing building, “Ladder broke but he's up now. Horses?” The radio spat back.

A spottier reply since they were at the edge of the range. “All clear.”

“That’s my job,” Ellie said coming up behind her.

“Oh. You want to do it now?” Dina moved the walki out of her reach.

“Okay, sorry. Ellie’s voice dropped into a softer tone, “I promise I don’t do that all the time.”

“Sure. Just most the time?” Dina stared back slowly moving the radio up again, “Hold the fire for a bit. Give them time to settle down to make sure we’re not wasting anything.”

Ellie grabbed her arm, “Thank you.”

Dina glared for what seemed like an entire week. “You’re doing dishes until this rope burn heals.”

“Okay,” Ellie held her hands up in defeat, “I love you.” She added softly.

“Fuck off,” Dina slapped the walki-talkie back into her hand, "and the laundry."

A small half-smile before shaking everything off. “Alright make sure everything’s lined up. We’re going to be up here for a while.”

“On it.” Alden nodded more than happy to busy himself.

As bad as the horde was their methodical attacks were near perfect. First, take out the bloaters. They were the only thing that could threaten them at this distance. Then they could easily hit several infected with a single molly. As the horde started to thin the teams would take turns throwing something down to attract a group then burn it. They'd even packed a few containers full of rocks and bolts to really attract things. Ellie threw one down and it burst on the head of an infected, “Three in a row.” She cheered as the scrap rained onto the ground. Four more infected ran towards the sound. Alden dropped a Molotov catching the whole group. “Still waiting for the ten you were betting on.”

“Hey, bet doesn’t count since you never gave a counteroffer.” He innocently raised his arms.

“You really shouldn’t make any deals with her in the first place,” Dina chimed in, “She’ll find a way to cheat.”

“Like you’re any better.” Ellie elbowed her.

"I can't cheat at this. A good throw’s a good throw."

“.... ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall,” May sang out of the blue on the radio. “Hey we're about to lose the sun. Think we should stop for the night?”

Ellie responded shorty, “Sounds good. If you have ninety-nine bottles left I’d be impressed.” She did a brief count of their stash, “Were at seven Molly’s over here, you?”

“Five.”

“Alright. I'm thinking tomorrow we can hit the ground. Managed to get a lot of them today,” Ellie’s voice jumped into an odd accent, “Hooorsies? Horsies you alive all da way out there?”

A few long moments, “The fuck is wrong with you?”

“Hey, just asking how you are. Plan on staying another night or two while we clear this place out. We’ll be in touch in the morning. Don’t die.”

“Whatever.”

“That the Michal kid?” Dina asked.

“Yep.” Ellie rolled her eyes tucking the radio away. “Literally never stops complaining. Of course I give him the boring jobs.” Dina chuckled knowing more than that about the kid. Alden eyed them both critically. Ellie caught the look and let out an even bigger laugh, “Don’t worry I don’t shit talk about you. I’d take half of you over twenty Mikes in a heartbeat.”

He raised a brow, “Which half?”

“Left half.” He seemed content with that answer.

Things were relatively comfortable if you could ignore the clickers screeching disregard of quiet hours. Ellie volunteered for the first watch. They set up a rotation but Dina knew they wouldn't make it through everyone. After many years of research, she was positive Ellie only slept five hours a week upside-down in various attics. Dina woke up to the soft radio call when Ellie finally passed the watch. She rolled over blindly hitting Ellie's leg, "Go to sleep."

"I don’know."

Dina took a deep breath and pulled herself up. Judging the sky Ellie had gone well past the three-hour shift. A quick glance Alden was dead asleep, "Well, you've still got time for it." Dina got up and walked a lap around the roof checking the streets below. She came back with one of the bottles. Dina couldn't make out the label but she knew it was higher quality than most.

"Tell me you’re not about to drink a Molotov." Ellie groaned.

"Hey, I found this one." A soft pop. Dina sniffed it curiously, "Seal was good." She threw it back taking a hearty swig. She shook her head back and forth, “Whookay, that’s strong."

"Whiskey?"

"I think it's a brandy." A more cautious sip. "Fuck, I don’t know but I'm saving it. If anyone's about to die tell them to stop."

Ellie chuckled giving in. "Stop living?" She took a sip and nodded, "If it's between lose someone and burn that..."

"Drink it all and fill it with gas. Nobody will know."

A soft snort, "Yeah, I don't think so. I would rather go home than find out what hungover killing looks like."

"The way you fight no one would know the difference." Dina teased, already setting the bottle aside. Ellie sighed pulling her knees up to her chest, "Everything cool?"

Ellie nodded. It was a crescent moon tonight. Sometimes she wished she could sit in it and watch the world below. That's impossible of course, she would suffocate in the vacuum of space and she was sure space suits really weren’t comfortable enough for quiet contemplation. "Just thinking." Another moment of silence. "I don't know how my mom died. Like she knew she wouldn't make it and wrote the letter but, I know nothing about what happened after. I guess that's better than being abandoned out of nowhere but."

"She wouldn't be abandoned if we died."

"No, no," Ellie set her head down, "I don't know what I'm saying. Just, it scares me knowing I could hurt someone by not coming back. It sucks being the one that's left behind."

Dina nodded waiting just in case Ellie started again. "It helps when you know there's people back home you can trust."

"Yeah," Ellie said still distant, "I guess it does."

Dina eventually sighed starting to pat Ellie's belly to an uneven beat. "Twenty bucks says sleeping will help you out tomorrow. If you're not going to do that you can at least keep me warm."

Ellie smiled quietly. She caught Dina's hand and set it aside so she could lay down, "Are you actually cold?"

"You think I would lie just to snuggle?" Dina muffled already claiming her spot. Her hand found its way under Ellie's shirt and settled with a few more rubs. "Ellie belly." Ellie shook her head holding back a smile.

They hit the ground early. There was still more infected than Ellie was comfortable with but that number was quickly going down. A few molotavs here and there but for the most part, it was stragglers that had worked their way into the buildings. Both May and Jaycee were on a hot streak with their bows. She was pretty sure Alden was just showing off with his takedowns at this point. They were able to meet in the main street a little afternoon. There was a half-hearted search of the remains but most were dust after being burned repeatedly. They worked down building by building. It never ceases to amaze at the places these things could get in to. It must be an additional upgrade that Ellie just missed. She made that joke once. One time. And Dina didn't talk to her for two whole days. Which sucked cause she thought it was a great joke and there really only one person she could tell it to. "I really love the trails out in Brett's area. They're usually pretty clear and go a way out in the mountains." Ellie answered easily. Things were quiet enough they could chat as long as they kept their voices low.

"Don't we have the Black Ridge route?" Jaycee asked.

"It's technically theirs but where it's right on the edge we usually share." Jaycee had been glued to Ellie's side for a while watching every move. Ellie was about ready to spill a bunch of astrology facts since she would listen to every word.

"What would you say is your all-time favorite route?"

"The Creek trails." Ellie caught the side glare from Dina and just wiggled a sassy brow. Dina aimed her flashlight directly at Ellie's eyes making her flinch away.

"That’s all the way," two shots rang out from next door. They froze waiting for movement, sound, calls for help. Nothing. There was always an unspoken contest of who used the fewest bullets. Ellie made sure to add those to her mental count. Her count also kept pointing out Dina had two more kills than her. Ellie was letting Jaycee take out some of the easier runners, that's the only reason she was behind. Jaycees voice faded to a buzz as Ellie tried to hone in on an out of place sound. She held a hand out motioning for them to stop.

"Big rat?" Dina wondered after a moment.

"I don't think so," Ellie couldn't place the sound. It was there. But it was driving her insane she couldn't tell where it was. Jaycee had wandered forward checking the next row of shelves when a figure rushed out. "Wait!" Ellie didn't have time to think. She tackled Jaycee to the ground and the infected lunged over them. Ellie's shoulder took most of the hit as they fell to the ground.

"Got it!" Dina called out.

"The fu-" Ellie pulled Jaycees head down as Dina fired above them. Luckily the shotgun blast threw most the gore away from them.

"Stalkers usually have friends." Dina was on high alert, "Get u-" she swerved to the side as Ellie aimed behind her. Two shots from the floor and a second stalker fell.

Ellie scrambled up reaching out to help, "You good?" Jaycee nodded quickly. "Why is it always basements," Ellie growled. They'd riled up something. She spun to aim at a head peeking over a desk but it moved too fast. "Fuck."

"At least two more," Dina said moving to cover her back. "No way these were with the horde."

Another flash as a figure ran into a side room. "The hell’s wrong with them?" Jaycee shivered. They moved one step at a time through the crowded storage space.

"Oh, your lucky not to have run into these fuckers before." Ellie zoned in on a space and readied a brick. A head peeked out and she managed to hit it. She rushed forward sending a knife straight through its eye. A second infected rushed towards her exposed side but was taken out by another shot from Dina.

"God I hate these things," Dina muttered. Ellie nodded moving back to the group. Every hair on her body was standing as if to sense movement in the air. They steadily moved to the side room where the other had run to. Ellie narrowly avoided stepping in the remains of some poor animal. There was a small camp set up in a corner. A hand full of dusty sleeping bags and backpacks. Bloodied handprints on the floors and walls. The side room was any easier to see into. More piles of boxes around a makeshift desk. A gurgling scream,

"YOUP!" Jaycee panicked swinging wildly. She clipped the stalker and Ellie had to dodge the rebounding weapon. "Fuck! Off!" She slammed her rebar down to emphasize.

A moment of silence and Dina chuckled, "Oh you looked so stupid." She imitated Ellie dodging out of the way with wild arms.

"I do not look like that." Ellie pouted.

Dina shuffled back again, "Whoosh."

"Shut up."

"Nah."

Ellie gave up and turned to Jaycee holding a hand up. "Nice hits." A solid high-five.

"Rata. Fwoo." Dina was slowly shuffling towards the abandoned camp. "I dare you to try to hit me. Invincible." Ellie bit her cheek holding back her remarks. They'd do nothing but add fuel to Dina's fire.

\---X---

Dina leaned forward checking the scrapes along her shoulder. She knew it was pointless trying to remember where they came from but a good story never hurt “Aww,” Ellie clicked her tongue coming up behind her only wearing boxers. Her towel falling loosely over her shoulders. “Did you get a scratch?" She patronized before kissing the wound. “I didn’t think you were so out of practice.”

“Fuck off. You always look way worse,” Dina smiled slapping her wrist, “Believe it or not, I was going to say something nice about you.”

“Really?” Ellie hummed pushing Dina's hair to one side. She traced the scars along Dina’s back until they disappeared under her towel. She kissed her neck before resting into a loose hug. “Are you going to tell me or,” She stared expectantly into the mirror. They both held onto the stare before breaking with a soft laugh.

“Guess I forgot how much I like patrols.”

“And?”

“I mean that one was a little rougher than usual. Kinda long. Two nights on a shitty roof,”

“Annd,” Ellie rocked to the side, “I’m still waiting for my compliment.”

Dina shrugged, “I wouldn't call it that.”

“Ohhhh come on. Don’t make me force it out of you.”

“I’d love to see you try.” Ellie chuckled kissing her cheek. It only took a few more seconds of nuzzling to convince her. “I think it was something about how I really miss going out with you,”

“You want to go out with me?” She grinned.

Dina shook her head, “It’s amazing how you can fit so many idiots in the same reflection,”

“You wanna go out with me. I can arrange that.” Ellie sang. “More patrols. Maybe visit some bookstores. Get a little high? Maybe a lot high, see what happens,”

A deep sigh as Dina gave in, “You’re the fucking worst.”

A short laugh, “I really like having you with me too. I mean I work just fine with everyone else. Trust most of them at least,” Ellie glanced up again. The day she got tired of the view she might as well be dead, “But we really make a fucking good team.”

“You’re just saying that since you don’t have to wear a mask around me.”

An offended scoff, “Am not. I still have to wear the stupid thing. Just, we get shit done."

“Oh, okay. Can I get dressed now?”

Ellie let out a long low hum, “Can I kiss you first?”

Dina glanced to the side with a wry grin, “Nah.”

Ellie grabbed her jaw turning towards her, “The fuck am I supposed to do with-” Dina popped forward into a hard kiss and pulled away just as fast, “Jackass.” Ellie grumbled pulling her in again.

—X—

“Bossman!” A voice called out. Footsteps pounding against the dirt as he caught up.

Ellie turned recognizing one of her younger patrol members, “What’s up?” Huffing breaths as he rapidly explained what they ran into. A few runners and a note suggesting they were part of a small group. Ellie did her best to calm his anxiety before sending him off again. It was easily something that could wait a week. Dina snickered as soon as he was out of sight, “What do you want?”

“Bossman.”

“Believe it or not some people actually respect me.”

“I respect you so hard.” Dina said flatly, “I just think it’s just cute when you pretend to be in charge.”

Ellie shoved her shoulder, “How many years have I been in charge of patrols now? I sure as hell know there’s been Zero deaths in the last three.”

“Last three patrols?” Dina clicked her tongue shrugging. “I wouldn’t say that like it’s hard.”

“Years,” Ellie corrected sharply, “What a god, damned, brick of a woman you are,” They bickered the entire way ignoring the stray glances from others. Ellie stepped up knocking a few times before opening the door, “I’d say ladies first but there’s none here. Hey Tuck.” He stared for a half-second before yelling into the house that they were there.

“Lintcoochie.” Dina threw out under her breath

An offended jaw drop. They could hear Sarah coming down the stairs but someone else waddled out first.

Mason turned the corner and dropped the toy she was carrying. “Mama!” She shouted running straight at them. She grabbed onto Ellie’s leg holding an arm up. “Up Mama. Am mamama.” She chanted.

“Hi baby.” Ellie picked her up, her eyes still wide with shock. Mason babbled off pointing towards seemingly arbitrary things. Her voice constantly changing pitch as she explained, or criticized their absence. “Wow really?”

“Yah.” She agreed before zipping off again.

“I thought you guys were dead.” Sarah hissed stepping on a toy truck. She turned glaring at Tucker.

“Ellie really tried.” Dina ignored Ellie's glare knowing she was right. “Was she okay being here so long?”

“Mo? Just a little cranky the first day but she figured it out."

"That's good," Dina reached out shaking Mason's hand. She grinned babbling at the touch. "We were expecting your house to be in flames."

"Chucks the only one I have to worry about."

A voice called from another room, "That was ONE time."

Sarah sighed, "I can still hear him to this day." She passed the little bag of Mason's things, "I won't take any more of your guys time, today at least." She paused looking at Dina, "I might need you tomorrow though. Haven't decided on something yet."

"That's, cryptic."

"Oh, it's fucking weird." She emphasized.

Dina nodded knowing Sarah's level of weird was far beyond most people's standards. It took three steps after the door had closed for Dina to check on her oddly silent partner. Ellie's eyes were distant, "You good?" A short nod.

"Mama," Mason's head whipped back to face Ellie. She set a hand on each cheek and pushed her head into Ellie's chin with a laugh.

"Yeah?" Ellie's voice cracked.

"Oh home?"

"Yeah."

Dina could hear the small whine in her throat after. "Oh baby," Dina cooed patting her back, "You sure you're okay?"

Ellie's breath shook. She was one slight breeze away from tears, "She keeps calling me," She choked before getting it out.

Dina's heart melted realizing it was the first time Ellie had been called that. "Yeah. You're the best mama anyone could ask for."

Ellie hugged Mason tighter. Trying to control how much water was pooling under her eyes. "Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellie here like: I am mom???? (ಥ﹏ಥ), while also adopting every single preteen she sees. It's okay honey. You've got the right spirit. 
> 
> Sorry, this is taking forever. Some idiot said yea, 19 credits is fine and sure let's try out for the Overwatch team and accidentally make it. And since the game came out brain has been spinning with so many other ideas so I end up writing more instead of editing. (Why edit when make more stuff? aha what could go wrong)


End file.
